A Glance at the Future
by pinkstar146
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy has been sent to the future by a shiny clock they found. Will they ever go back? Will they bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them?
1. Bickering Endlessly

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

Chapter One: Bickering Endlessly 

Hermione Granger is really tired this day. Since they started the 7th year everything has just been so hectic in her life. Being a head girl and the smartest girl in their year. Harry and Ron were not much of help since they have got more problems. Ron was trying to pass his Potions and is having remedial classes with Snape along with half of the Gryffndors and Harry was busy on Divination and making Ginny notice him. She was heading to their common room when an all too familiar voice stopped her from her tracks.

" So the mudblood has finally begun to feel tired in her stupid mudblood life."

" Shut up Malfoy." She said while glaring at him.

" I hate you. Mudblood."

" The feeling is mutual you slimy git. Let me pass through or flobberworms will come out of you mouth till the end of the year."

" Oh the mudblood is brave now. Oh! Save me!" Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione just passed through and pretended that she didn't hear Malfoy's last remark. _' When will he grow up' she_ told herself. And finally reached the portrait of the fat lady.

" Password?" it asked her

" Miladthrompus." And let Hermione pass through.

After a few hours of studying she went to sleep and dreamt of ten ways to make Draco Malfoy suffer.

the next day

Hermione was as usual scurrying off to class and was carrying her bag that may have hollow blocks in them, for being so heavy. She hit someone while she was walking. All the contents of her bag spilled on the floor she was mumbling an apology but when she saw who it was she quickly took it back. It was non other than the Slytherin prince himself, Draco Malfoy.

" Watch where you're going mudblood." He said and smirked

" Whatever you git." She said while picking up her books.

" Watch your language you bushy haired beaver"

" Like I would listen to a smirking ferret like yourself."

" Oh. Right you obnoxious otter."

" Yes. You platinum haired freak."

It seems like an eternity before they finished bickering. They stopped because a shiny clock near the wall caught their attention. Hermione got to it first. Malfoy followed her and snatched the clock from her grasp.

" Give it back Malfoy." Hermione said irritably

" Look, Granger. Stop acting so childish."

" Give it to me. You're the whose acting childish."

They continued to pull it and it fell into the floor.

" Great, you broke it." Malfoy said to Hermione.

" No I didn't."

A piece of paper fell from it and they picked at up at the same time and read it too. After they read it they felt a strange sensation in the pit of their stomach like it was grabbing their bodies by their navels and it wiped them off to another time.

**Author's Note: Please be nice… and please, please, please review. All you got to do is push that little tiny button on the left side of your screen. I promise to update the story on 3 days if I get 3 reviews please…. :) **


	2. What the heck did you do?

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: a big thank you for all those who reviewed... as promised here is the 2nd chappie of my fic... please don't forget to review... the more reviews the faster i'll update... hehehehe... BTW i dedicate this chappie to the 4 persons who reviewed mt story... my personal thanks are at the bottom author's note... **

Chapter Two: What the Heck did you do? 

Hermione still felt the strange sensation at the pit of her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw a light blue ceiling and a fluffy white comforter wrapped in her. Then she came to the rude awakening that she doesn't have a blue ceiling and a fluffy white comforter in her room. She then found it very hard to stand up and decided to just lie down for a moment. She moved a little her left since she was feeling a little uncomfortable on her position and discovered that she was not alone in the bed. She saw a familiar face and started shrieking:

" AHHHHH! MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hermione started shrieking and that was not the only shrieking that happened in the house.

" WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO GRANGER?" Draco shrieked.

" WHAT THE HECK DID I DO? What the heck did you do?"

" Okay calm down. Hermione , calm down." Hermione said to herself while lying down.

" Great! I don't know where the heck I am and then she goes psycho on me."

" Shut up Malfoy. I am not crazy. I am thinking. Oh, I'm sorry am I hurting your brain? Since you don't use it too often."

" Stop that Granger. And figure out how we could get out of the mess that you got us into."

" Me?" She said while going trying to stand up. She then gave up and asked Draco for help.

" Help me up."

" Whatever" Draco said while helping her up. " No wonder you can't stand up. You have gotten fat Granger."

" Heck no! I have not gotten fat." Hermione said but as she looked at herself in the mirror, it was confirmed she did look huge. " WHAT HAPPEN TO ME?"

" I see someone had left you in their kitchen for several days." Draco smirked and congratulated himself in making Hermione's life a living hell.

" I cannot believe this. I am not fat. There must be some other explanation."

" No. Accept it. Your fat."

" No way… Wait. Let me remember the spell that Professor Mcgonagall taught me to see the real status of the person. It will reveal the true being of the person. Wait let me think…"

" Oh, I see your back to talking to yourself again."

" No am not. Oh yes! I remember." Hermione said an incantation (mortamilus) and then a drop of paper fell out from her wand.

" So does it say your Fat? Overweight? Obese? Stout? Round? Plump? What?"

" I see you have widen your vocabulary Malfoy. It must have hurt your head so much. No it does not say I'm fat. It's worst."

" What? Can it be worst than the mortification that you will get when you're obese?"

" It seems that it can. I'm not fat. I'm pregnant."

" You're what?" Draco asked and choked at his own spit.

" Pregnant. And I hope this isn't true." Hermione began searching the room for clues on where they are.

" Uh oh. " Hermione said as she looked at a picture.

" What do you mean Uh oh?" Draco asked and went towards Hermione. His mouth dropped when he saw the picture. It was a wizarding picture because it moved. It was taken not so long ago. It was a picture of Draco and Hermione getting married, the picture was a man and a woman smiling and laughing. Their eyes were full of love and happiness.

" This cannot be happening. You mean to say that we are married and I'm pregnant with YOUR child?" Hermione said to Draco.

" No, this cannot be the future. I am not going to marry and reproduce with you." Draco replied.

" Do you think I like this?"

" I don't know? Maybe you have a secret desire for me. Who knows what goes around that head of yours." he said smirking.

" No way! I would rather die than to be caught reproducing with you Malfoy."

While they were bickering with each other, they were stunned to hear a little voice that said " Mommy? Daddy?"

**Author's NOte: A big hug to all those who reviewed the first chappie of my fic! Here is your Lolllipop!**

**Alvana-** thanks for reviewing this story! Here is your candy! -Hugsss Alvana-

**Kay345- **Thanks for reviewing the first chappie! Here is your candy! -Hugssss Kay345-

**Softly Spoken- **Hehehehe ... Thanks for reminding me! Thank you! CANDYYYYY! -Hugssss Softly spoken-

**HalfBloodPrince15- **Thank you so muchhhh! You've been reviewing my stories since HIs Hier, Her Secret... Thank you so much for reviewing! CANDYYYYYYYYY! -Hugssss HalfBloodPrince15-

**Author's Note2: Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review**.

**Please tell me if I should continue this story…. I really need your opinions; I accept criticisms but please no flames. Please review. **

**I promise to update faster and make it better if you review this story… : ) **


	3. Meet the children

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: A Big thank you for all those who reviewed the second chappie of my story... my personal thank you's, a big hug and a lollipop at the bottom of the page in my author's note... :) **

**Author's Note 2: Thank you to _Halfbloodprince15_ for asking how old are they know. i forgot to mention that in my earlier chappies but they are now 25. They got married at the age of 20 and had Aimee at the age of 21. Thank you! **

Chapter Three: Meet the Children 

" Mommy? Daddy?" a little voice said. Hermione and Draco saw a little girl at the doorway clutching a teddy bear in her arms. She was rubbing her eyes, a sign that she has just awaken form sleep. The little girl approached Hermione and beckoned her to sit down on the bed with her.

" Mommy? How come your up early?" she asked.

Hermione then felt stupid but still asked, " Oh, i just felt like getting up early. Honey, what's your name again?"

The child laughed and thought it was a joke from her mother. " Mommy! I know you remember! It's Aimee Malfoy."

Then it struck Hermione; this little girl was her daughter. Hermione looked at Draco who was staring at disbelief. She and Malfoy are married they have 2 kids together. '_But how can this be? '_ Hermione asked herself. She hated him and he hated her, why are they together in the future? Hermione examined the girl closely. She did resemble a lot like Draco. She had the same pale complexion, blond hair ,the same nose and mouthbut her eyes were different, they were of two colours, one is silver grey (Draco's) and another was brown just like hers, Aimee's hair was straight.

" Mommy? Are you okay?" Aimee asked her mother.

" Of course darling." Hermione replied

" Mommy, Grandma Cissa asked if you wanted to have breakfast already."

"Oh Okay honey. Tell her we'll be right down."

As Aimee walked or rather skipped downstairs Hermione looked at Draco and said, " Do you think the clock had anything to do with this?"

" Yes of course! Definitely the clock." Draco replied.

" So, how do you think we'll get back?"

" Let's ask Professor Dumbeldore. Maybe he'll know what to do."

A loud voice then cried out " Draco! Hermione! Breakfast is ready!"

" Who was that?" Hermione asked.

" That was my mother. I never heard her so happy in my entire life." Draco answered.

" Oh. So she is Grandma Cissa."

" Go on then, let's go down. My mother hates waiting."

They went down to the kitchen where Draco's mother prepared breakfast; it consisted of cereal, bread, eggs, bacon and milk.

" Good Morning mother." Draco said.

" Good morning! Where's Alexander?"

" Alexander?" Draco and Hermione said in unison.

" You didn't remember to bring down your son?" Narcissa said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh. Alexander. I forgot. Come Draco let us fetch our son." Hermione said hurriedly.

Hermione and Draco went up to the nursery where Alexander slept soundly. Draco said in a hush voice,

" Do you think this is the last one?"

" I think so." Hermione said while admiring her son. He was an exact replica of Draco. " Hey Mal-Draco, he looks exactly like you."

" It's scary to find someone who look like you in everyway."

" I know. I never thought I would have such beautiful children"

" Oh course you will. They are with me remember? I am just the handsomest and smartest man alive " Draco joked. Hermione playfully punched Draco in the shoulder and said, " This is for being too egotistic."

" Hey Malfoy. Maybe we should stop calling each other with our surnames and our childish nicknames for each other okay? People may get suspicious. Deal?" Hermione said

" Okay deal. But this will only last for as long as we are here okay?"

" Fine."

Hermione lifted Alexander and rocked him until he woke up and smiled. To Hermione's surprise he also had 2 colours of eyes.

" Hi Mommy." Alexander said sleepily and continued to sleep in Hermione's arms,.

" Lets go down now." Draco said.

As they were going down they saw Aimee eating her cereal properly and smiled at them while going down the stairs. Hermione put Alexander in a high chair and waited for him to eat. But Hermione was interrupted by her mother-in-law saying, " Are you feeling okay Hermione? Feed your son now. Here is the cereal. Spoon it to him like you always do."

" Oh Okay Mrs. Malfoy."

" Mrs. Malfoy?"

" Why what's wrong?" Hermione asked

" Are you sure you're okay? You always call me Niang or Mother."

" I'm sorry Niang."

Draco then interrupted them by asking " Mother? When did you start speaking Chinese?"

" When you gave me lessons for my birthday last year."

" Oh yeah. I forgot."

" Are you sure you're okay? I'm going to leave the kids here with you."

" Niang where are you going?" Hermione asked.

" Hermione I'm going with Severus to Switzerland for 2 week. Have you forgotten I told that to you last month? I tell you those hormones are really something."

" Uncle Snape?' Draco asked.

" Yes dear. Don't you remember, we started dating after your father committed suicide together with the other death eaters when Harry Potter defeated the dark lord."

" Oh okay mother. Take care."

Then a knock came from the door and it was Severus Snape looking at them. He was smiling,. It was a rare occasion that Snape smiled. He must be very happy to be with Draco's mother. Then Aimee went to her grandma.

" Nai Nai I Love you." Aimee said while hugging her and kissing her in the cheek. "Alex also loves you." And as if on cue Alex stretched his arms and hugged Narcissa and kissed her.

" Ye Ye. Good-bye. I love you." Aimee said and then Kissed Severus on the cheek. " Alex says that too. " and Severus answered, " I love you too, Pumpkin."

Hermione kissed Narcissa and Snape and said good-bye to them; Draco did the same thing too. As they were going Narcissa told her grandchildren " Good-bye Xiao Bao Bei"

**_Chinese Words: Nai Nai – grandmother_**

**_Ye Ye- Grandfather_**

**_Xiao Bao Bei- Precious little treasures_**

**_Naing- mother in Chinese._**

**Author's Note: Thank you and a big hug not to mention a lollipop to all those who reviewed:  
**_**Onebloodyrosepetal373**_- I really really appreciate your support on my stories. Thank you for being so supportive of me and always reviewing my stories! Thank you so much. Seeing your review in my inbox really brightens up my day. – hugs onebloodyrosepetal373- hands out lollipop. : )

_**Sofie Christianson**_- thank you so much for your review. It really means a lot for me. I update because of the people who review my story. The more reviews the more inspired I get. wink wink- hugs sofie Christianson- hands out lollipop. : )

_**xoKaSsIeox**_- Thank you so much for your review … I promise to update faster!- hugs xoKaSsIeox- hands out lollipop : )

_**HalfbloodPrince15**_- Thank you so much. Your reviews are one of a kind. I am really really thankful for all the support that you have given me. Since His Heir Her Secret. Thank you so much! Thank you for asking that question. I forgot to mention their age! The info is at the top author's note. –Hugs halfbloodprince15-hands out lollipop : )

_**Merlin Halliwell**_- Thank you so much for your review… it really means a lot to me! I promise to update faster. – hugs merlin halliwell- hands out lollipop : )

_**Emerald**_- thank you so much for your review… I promise to update faster! I will try my best to come up with other funny scenes in the fic. Thank you… - hugs emerald- hands out lollipop : )

_**Hali-**_ Thank you so much for your review.. promise to update soon… - hugs hali- hands ot lollipop : )

_**Beatlesluver91**_- thank you so much. That was one of the sweetest reviews I ever received. Thank you for reading the story twice… thank you so much for the support and the inspiration that you reviewers give to me – hugs beatlesluver91- hands out lollipop : )

_**Hogwartsstollaway**_- thank you so much for your reviews! I am also a DRACOHERMIONE FAN! I really love their ship… I will never ever get tired of writing about them and reading about them. Thank you so much that you reviewed my story… It really means a lot to me and reviewers like you give me a lot of inspiration. Thank you so much… I promise and try to make longer chappies, but if I don't succeed I promise it will not be a long wait. It takes me 2 – 3 days to update and if I don't update at that time span please feel free to punish me ;) Thank you for your reviews! – hugs hogwartsstollaway- hands out lollipop : )

P.S.- I also have a LILYJAMES FIC called _**The project**_ and another DRACOHERMIONE FIC called_** His Heir Her Secret**_. I would really appreciate it if you read them : )

_**Stupidscorpio**_- Thank you so much for reviewing my story and I will try my best to make it more interesting and update faster : ) – hugs stupidscorpio- hands out lollipop : )

**Author's Note2: Please Review…. I really appreciate your opinions. Just press that tiny button on the bottom of your screen. If you like Draco Hermione fics, I have this other fic that is His heir Her secret. I hope you check it out. Please feel free to include your questions on your review. Thank you : ) hey if you like lily james fics. i also have one it's named the project... please check it out thanks... i promise to update faster if you would review... :) **


	4. Good Morning Chaos

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews! I love you all! So sorry that it took me so long to update, i promise to update faster! I was caught up in my workshop and didn't have time to update... I promise to make it up to all of you! My personal thanks at the bottom author's note... **

Chapter Four: Good Morning Chaos 

After Narcissa and Snape left, Hermione ushered her children to go inside and finish their breakfast. Draco followed them from behind.

" Mommy?" Aimee said.

" Yes?" Hermione asked the child.

" How come you and daddy are not talking?"

" What do you mean?"

" Every morning you and daddy sing with me and Alexander"

" Oh." Hermione then came up with an idea " Why don't you go to daddy and ask him to sing you and Alex a song."

" Yay!' Aimee screamed and pulled her brother to the living room and bugged Draco.

_' This is for me calling fat!'_ Hermione told herself and giggled.

" DADDDDYYYYY!" Draco heard a loud cry.

" DADDDYYYYY!" he heard it again this time only louder since Aimee was screaming right in front of him.

" What?" Draco asked irritably. It looked like he hit a sensitive button because Aimee's smiling face suddenly crumpled up and she started bawling on the floor and to make matters worst Alex also joined his sister. So Draco was stuck with 2 crying children on the floor. Of course he didn't know what to do. He didn't have any sibling at home and wasn't really fond of children. Hermione then came from the kitchen and looked at the 2 children who were crying their eyes out.

" What did you do?" Hermione asked Draco

" Nothing."

" This doesn't look like nothing."

" Okay. So I asked her what she wanted."

" And?"

" And she stared crying and he started crying too…"

Hermione then picked up Alex and reassured him and rubbed Aimee's back to calm her down. Then she asked Aimee

" What is wrong Aimee?"

" Daddy was mean."

" He was?" Hermione then glared at Draco.

" I only called him and he started to be mean." Aimee sniffled

" Oh, honey. Wait here and play with Alex. I'll just talk to Daddy inn the kitchen." Hermione hurriedly grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hermione asked madly.

" I was asking her."

" But you were supposed to be gentle. She is just a child"

" I didn't know. Besides who died and made you an expert in child care?"

" FYI Draco, I have a sister and these children are ours! So stop treating them like freaks and be responsible for once in your life."

" Do you think caring for them is easy?"

" No!"

" So why are you forcing the job to me?"

" I AM NOT FORCING IT TO YOU. I AM ASKING YOU AS A HUMAN BEING TO BE NICE TO YOUR CHILDREN."

" IF IT IS THAT EASY THEN DO IT YOURSELF!"

Hermione than burst into tears and Draco's expression soften and he approached Hermione and rubbed her back and said

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream at you and force you to do these things."

" I'm sorry, it must be the hormones, and it's just that I am so huge, I have two kids, I am pregnant and there is so much to do here"

" Okay Hermione calm down. Okay I'll take care of them."

" Thank you." And Hermione started to wipe the tears from her eyes and stood up.

Draco then went back to the living room: The Battle ground

**Author's Note: A BIG hug to all those who reviewed and some gummi bears. I love you all!  
Chops, Pork**- I really like your name! It's so cute. Anyway thank you so much for liking and reviewing my story. It really means so much to me... I promise to make it better and update faster! - Hugs Chops, Pork- hands out gummi bears:)  
**Sutefani- Chan**- AHHHHHHH!Thank you for reviewing, hahhahahahah my bugging you has bore a fruit! I love your reviews so much! It means a lot to me! Thank you for being so supportive! - Hugs Sutefani Chan- Hands out gummi bears : )  
**idontpalyairguitar92287**- Thank you so much! Your review really brighten up my day! I promise to update faster with more reviews! wink wink nudge nudge - hugs idontpalyairguitar92287- hands out gummi bears : )  
**Deary Days**- I would like to thank you so much for your review! I love getting reviews and it really inspires me to write more! Thank you - hugs Deary days- hands out gummi bears : )  
**Sofie Christianson**- Thank you so much for all your reviews! You are one of the best reviewers I ever had, what is the name of your fic? I want to read it! Hey, did you like His heir Her secret? was it very boring? So sorry... anyway, thank you so much for your review, I am currently obssesed with Chinese due to chinese cinderella it was so good. I Really am thannkful for your review! Thank you! - hugs Sofie Christianson- hands out gummi bears : )  
grafiti rk- Thank you so much for your reviews! I Love it! I promise to update faster for all of you! Thank you so much! - hugs grafiti rk- hands out gummi bears : )  
**DrAcO HeRmIoNe 4eVa**- Thank you so much for liking my story! Thank you so much for your reveiews it really brightens up my day! - hugs DrAcO HeRmIoNe 4eVa- hands out gummi bears : )  
**Halfbloodprince 15**- AHHHHHHHHH! Thank you so much for your review! It really means a LOT to me! It makes me happy and inspired to write more... I promise to make it better for all of you! Thank you so much for your support! - hugs Halfbloodprince15- hands out gummi bears : )  
**OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl373**- Thank you so much foir reviewing! I Love your reviews! Thank you for supporting my fic! Thank you so much! - hugs OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl373- hands out gummi bears : )  
**Hogwartsstollaway**- Thank you so much for supporting my fic... Thank you VERY VERY MUCH for all your reviews! I love reading them! Thank you! BTW thank you for the chocolate frog! Itwas yummy! - hugs hogwartsstollaway- hands out gummi bears : )  
**kay345**- Thank you so much for review and i promise to update faster and make it a point to make it better! Thank you for your review! - hugs kay345- hands out gummi bears : )

**AUTHOR'S NOTE2- Hey, i want to take a survey of some kind on what would you like Hermione and Draco's child should be... Please vote and whichever wins is what I will do in my fic... Pick one please, and include your vote in your review, wink wink : )  
Do you want it to be a boy, girl, identical twins, fraternal twins, one boy and one girl, triplets, anything? Please tell me it would really help a LOT! Thank you in advance... **

**Author's Note3: Please Review. I promise to do well in the other chappies if you review. I would like to know of what you think. : ) Please please please with sugar on top... promise to update faster... and maybe give cookie :) **


	5. Call me Daddy

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry that i haven't updated in a while... My computer decided to erase my files so i had to type it again... SO sorry... I promise to update within a span of 2 days, i PROMISE if i get more reviews... :) wink wink :) **

Chapter Five: Call Me Daddy 

Draco went back to the living room and approached Aimee and Alex; he beckoned them to go near him. They refused so he carried Aimee to his lap and started apologizing

" Sorry Aimee, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

" Daddy are you okay?"

" Yes. Why?"

" Because you never called me Aimee before. You call me princess."

" Oh I'm sorry princess. _Daddy _is just tired." _'Boy that sounded weird'_ Draco thought

" It's okay Daddy. Mommy said that you would sing for us."

" She did, did she?'

" Yes. We want the campfire song."

Draco looked at Aimee and Alex' anxious faces and said " Okay then but this is the last time. Next time _Mommy _will sing for you." _' You'll pay for this Hermione.'_ He silently thought

" Daddy sing! We will join you." Aimee started the song and Alex joined (hummed,since he could not pronounce the words correctly) and Draco also joined them.

" Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing the campfire song, the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song and if you don't think we can sing it faster than your own. It would help if you just sing along… BUMBUMBUM

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song"

(a/n: the campfire song is from spongebob squarepants from nickelodeon, so don't get any ideas that I own this. I really like spongebob and I couldn't resist making Draco sing this :) )

Hermione heard them singing and peeked in the living room. Draco had Aimee and Alex in his lap and they were clapping along as they were singing

" Draco is nice if he wanted to…' Hermione said to herself and smiled. She entered the living room and sat next to Draco, Aimee and Alex. Then all of a sudden Hermione asked a question to Aimee and Alex " How old are you again?'

" Mommy, I am 4 and Alex is 2, don't you remember?"

" Of course I did." Hermione lied

" Mommy let's visit Tara ." Aimee suddenly said.

" Tara who?'

" You know! Tara Weasley."

" Oh Tara. Do you want to walk?"

" Okay Mommy."

When Aimee dragged her brother to their room, Draco asked Hermione " Why can't we floo?'

" Do you know where they live?"

" No."

'"Then we will walk."

**Author's note: A BIG thank you , a BIG hug and a BIGmuffin for all those who reviewed my story... I love you all! You make me smile with your reviews... :) **

**Runaway mental patient-** thank you so much for liking my fic... Thank you for your name suggestions, they sound positively adorable. If the one you voted for wins, i will use them... Thank you so much for your nice reviews, they really brighten up my day! - hugs runaway mental patient- hands out the muffin :)

**OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl373-**Thank you so much for reviewing almost every chappie of my fic. Your reviews make me smile. Thank you for liking them, i promise to make my chappies longer... - hugs OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl373- hands out the muffin :)

**Hogwartsstollaway- **Thank you so much for your reviews! I really really love them. You know what, i pronise to make the chappies longer and better. I promise... Thank you so much for all the kind words... - hugs Hogwartsstollaway- hands out the muffin :)

**HalfBloodPrince15- **Thank you so much for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me... I really like your idea thank you for suggesting them. I promise if your vote wins i will make them act just like draco. Thank you so much! - hugs HalfBloodPrince15- hands out the muffin :)

**xoKaSsIeox- **Thank you for your reviews! Um i just wanted to ask you if the identical twins would be boys or girls. If you have the time please include the info on your review. Thank you so much for your reviews! - hugs xoKaSsIeox- hands out the muffin :)

**Dreary Days- **Thank you for your very nice review. It certainly pasted a smile on my face. Thank you so much! I loved the chocolate bar it was yummy! Thank you for your review! - hugs Dreary Days- hands out the muffin :)

**Sly Slytherin Princess- **Thank you for your review!I really appreciate them! Thank you! - hugs Sly Slytherin Princess- hands out the muffin :)

**Franz Alexa- **Thank you so much on your review! It really made my day! Sorry if it took me so long to update. I promise to update in 2 days if i getmany reviews! wink wink ;) - hugs Franz Alexa- hands out muffin :)

**DanRadcliffe5666- **Thank you so much for your review! It made me smile! Thank you I promise to update sooner and make the chappies longer! Thank you! - hugs DanRadcliffe5666- hands out the muffin :)

**Chops, Pork** - Thank you so much for your support and not to mention the kind reveiw that you gave me, the inspiration that you said really worked! Thank you so much for your nice review! - hugs Chops, Pork - hands out the muffin :)

**Sofie Christianson- **Thank you so much for your review. It really means a lot to me! The names sound great! Chinese Cinderella is a real story of a girl named Adeline Yen Mah, i really love that book. try to check it out. thank you for your review! - hugs Sofie Christianson- hands out the muffin :)

**Celi- **Thank you so much for your review! I am really glad that it made you smile! I promise to make longer chappies and update sooner if i get amny reviews! wink wink - hugs Celi- hands out muffin :)

**Author's Note2- The poll is still on please vote on what would you like Hermione and draco's child to be- a boy, girl, identical twins, fraternal twins, triplets? the one with the most votes will be the one that i will use... :) **

**Author's Note3: Please Review. I promise to do well in the other chappies if you review. I would like to know of what you think. Please tell me if you want me to continue this story… : ) ( I got the " Campfire Song" from spongebob squarepants….)**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This is just an author's note:**

**To all those people who reviewed my story on the 5th chappie I just wanted to thank you all : Here is a BIG hug, a BIG thank you and cream puff to all of you! **

**Celi**- Thank you so much for your review! It really means a lot to me! Thank you for those sweet reviews they really brighten up my day! – hugs Celi- hands out cream puff : )

**Hogwartsstollaway**- Thank you so much for reviewing every chappie of my fic! Thank you for all the nice words. It really made me smile when you said that it was a great way to start your day reading my story! – hugs Hogwartsstollaway- hands out cream puff : )

**runaway mental patient**- Thank you so much for your review! Thanks for that piece of info that you given. – hugs runaway mental patient- hands out cream puff : )

**Sofie Christianson**- Thank you so much for your review! Chinese Cinderella is really a nice book. I surely liked it. Thank you for all your support! – hugs Sofie Christianson- hands out cream puff : )

**marauderbabe289**- Thank you so much for your review! It really means a lot to me! – hugs marauderbabe289- hands out cream puff : )

**HalfBloodPrince15**- Thank you so much for your review and all the support that you have given me! I am totally thankful to all my reviewers they are my inspiration to write more! Thank you. – hugs HalfBloodPrince15- hands out cream puff : )

**kay345**- Thank you so much for your review! The idea you gave just became an inspiration. I will definitely use it. Thank you so much! Sorry I couldn't e mail you on your profile the computer w3ouldn't open the e mail link. Sorry L - hugs kay345- hands out cream puff : )

**Rikku Wallace**- Gosh , you make me blush :) thank you so much for your sweet review. It really made me smile! The cookie tasted great! – hugs Rikku Wallace- hands out cream puff : )

**grafiti rtk**- Thank you so much for your review! I will never leave this story. I promise to finish it! Thank you so much for all your reviews! – hugs grafiti rtk- hands out cream puff : )

**Cassi**- Thank you so much for your review! It brightened up my day! – hugs Cassi- hands out cream puff : )

**Chops, Pork**- Thank you so much for all your support! Thank you for all the reviews! It made me happy that you chuckled on Hermione's closing comment! – hugs Chops, Pork- hands out cream puff : ) YAY SPONGEBOB: )

**DanRadcliffe5666**- Thank you so much for your review! It really means a lot me! Thank you! – hugs DanRadcliffe5666- hands out cream puff : )

**Sly Slytherin Princess**- Thank you so much for all your reviews! Thank you for all the support! – hugs Sly Slytherin Princess- hands out cream puff : )

**Bookworm1214**- Thank you so much for your review! Your questions will be answered on the later chappies! – hugs Bookworm1214- hands out cream puff : )

**XOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo**- Thank you so much for your review! Your right they are really in for a wild ride ! – hugs xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo- hands out cream puff : )

* * *

**( look who just learned how to ise the line! ;) ) **

**Hey I just wanted to tell you to enjoy the next chappie and if you have any questions include them on your review:) **


	7. Meeting Tara

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

Chapter 6: Meeting Tara 

Draco, Hermione, Aimee and Alex finally got out of the house after 30 minutes. It took them 15 minutes just to find their coats and shoes. Hermione started walking to the right and was followed by Draco and Alex. But then Aimee started to protest.

" Mommy? Where are you going?'

" To Tara's house."

" But Tara's house is this way Mommy." Aimee said and pointed to the left.

" Oh, I was just exercising." Hermione said.

" Okay Mommy." Aimee said and got Alex' hand and started to walk with him.

Hermione walked near Draco and he said

" That was the lamest excuse I ever heard."

" You got a better idea."

" No. but I thought the smartest student in Hogwarts to have a better excuse than that."

Hermione smiled at him and said, " Did you just complement me?"

" Maybe…"

" Admit it!"

" No."

" Go on."

" No. Stop that."

They stopped talking because Aimee who stopped in front of an old fashioned house and started screaming at the top of her lungs and stopped them abruptly.

" TTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hermione pulled her aside quickly and stopped her from screaming; she was making quite a racket in the neighbourhood. Then a little girl with flaming red hair stepped out the house and beamed at them, she said.

" Hi Auntie Mione, Uncle Draco,. Aimee, Alex."

" Hi Tara." Hermione said sweetly.

" Tara lets play with Trixie." Aimee said to her and started to hold her hand.

" Okay… Mommy and Daddy are at the back… come Aimee. Bring Alex… bye !" and she pulled them to the house.

Hermione beckoned Draco to follow her in the house and saw that Ron, Luna, Harry and Ginny were there.

" Hi Mione." Ron said and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

" Hullo Weasley." Draco said coldly.

" Draco, I thought we passed that stage already."

" Of course, I was kidding Weas- er Ron." '_That was weird ' Draco thought._

Everybody else followed the suite and when Hermione saw Ginny they barely could hug each other because they were huge.

" Oh my gosh Ginny, what happen?' Hermione laughed.

" Like you silly."

" Oh. How far are you now?'

" Hermione are you okay like you, 8 months and a half!"

" It must have slipped my mind."

" Boy the hormones are doing their work on you!"

They talked for hours and then came about Ron and Luna's wedding.

" Hey Harry! Remember what happened during Ron and Luna's wedding?" Ginny asked her husband who was looking her.

" Yes. When Ron decided it would be fun to say a poem for Luna kneeling on one knee?"

" Yeah. When he was trying to get on one knee and he knocked down the table with the wedding cake and the wedding cake fell on Luna's father?"

" Yes that one!" Harry said and laughed.

" Hey guys stop that! Ron is fuming and my father was almost attacked by a peck ofowls!" Luna said between her giggles.

Ron was turning bright red and said " At least we tasted the cake!"

" Yes Sweetheart we did!" Luna assured her husband.

Everybody was laughing with each other when they heard a loud yelp.

Everybody scurried in the house and went upstairs.

" Hi Mommy!" Aimee said happily.

Hermione kneeled or at least went down as her burgeoning belly would allow her and asked Aimee " Where is Alex? Tara?"

" Alex is there playing with blocks and Tara is coloring. Trixie is still sleeping in her crib."

" Okay. But where did the yelp come from?"

" I don't know mommy."

" Okay sweetheart."

Ginny suddenly exclaimed " Cassie!"

**Author's Note: A big thank you, a big hug and a cream puff to all those who reviewed! The thank you's are posted before this chappie :) **

**Author's Note2: The poll is still on! Please vote on what you want Hermione and Draco's baby... :) **

**Author's Note3: Please review…. Please ………. I promise to update faster… I'll give you a lollipop… : ) **


	8. Cassie and Memo

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's note: Hermione and Draco are married in the future- they have 2 children: Aimee and Alex and one on the way. Harry and Ginny are married thier daughter is Cassie and one on the way. Ron and Luna are married they have two children Tara and Trixie. **

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews! This is the most number of reviews I got in one fic! Thank you so much! At the bottom of the page is a BIG hug, a BIG thank you and a cheese cake for all my reviewers:) **

Chapter 7: Cassie and Memo 

Ginny suddenly exclaimed " Cassie!"

Everybody except Hermione and Draco left the room.

" Who is Cassie?' Draco asked.

" I don't know. Maybe we should follow them." Hermione suggested and went to the bathroom and saw a little girl and a dog on the bathtub. The girl was grinning and the dog was shivering like mad. Ginny approached the little girl and asked.

" Cassandra Lily Potter , what did you do here?"

The girl just grinned and said, " I gave Memo a bath.." ( a/n: pronounced as MEE- MOW)

Ginny looked at the girl and said after a while " Harry clean your daughter, Merlin the dog is shivering like crazy!"

Harry took Cassie and said " Cassie , you're driving your mum mad." He went to the nursery and dried her and changed her clothes.

Ginny was rubbing like crazy to keep the dog warm and said apologetically to Luna " Luna, sorry about that. Cassie likes giving dogs a bath. She gets a little hyperactive sometimes, she gets that from Harry you know!"

" No, it's okay my niece is forgiven." Luna laughed

Hermione glanced at the clock and saw that it was already late. She said to Ginny

" Ginny, Luna I think we better go."

" Okay. Sorry for the racket Mione." Ginny said,

" No. It's okay.'

" Hey Mione. Are you and Draco go to the Hogwarts Reunionon Saturday?" Luna asked.

" What reunion?"

" The one that Professor Dumbeldore told us last week."

" It completely slipped my mind"

" Oh my gosh! Are my ears deceiving me? THE HERMIONE GRANGER – ER- MALFOY, forgot all about this?"

" Luna!" Ginny said.

" Sorry. It comes sort of a shock to me. Hermione forgetting things"

" Mione , justdrop the kids offhere in the morning. Let's go shopping tomorrow. My mum will baby sit. She loves childeren that's why there are 7 of us." Ginny suggested.

" Okay. Thank you for reminding me."

" Bye Mione!" Ginny and Luna said.

" Bye."

Hermione went to the nursery where Alex was already sleeping and Aimee was coaxing Draco to play with her. Hermione told her.

" Aimee, it's time to go.'

" No mommy! I want to stay."

" Tomorrow, Okay."

" Promise."

" Yes dear."

Hermione carried Alex to the fireplace and beckoned Draco to follow her. Draco went there and saw Aimee stretching her arms and he didn't know what to do. Draco looked at Hermione who mouthed ' carry her' and did as he was told. They stepped in the fireplace and said " Malfoy Manor" as the emerald green flames engulfed them.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I want to personally thank all those who reviewed! **

Celi- Thank you so much for your reviews. They are really sweet! - Hugs Celi- hands out cheese cake :)

Krizie- Thank you so much for your review! You can still vote! The one with the highest will win! - hugs krizie- hands out cheese cake :)

Hogwartsstollaway- Thank you so much for your review! It really means a lot to me! - hugs hogwartsstollaway- hands out cheese cake:)

Aisha - Thank you for your review! It's really nice to hear what you think on my story! - hugs aisha- hands out cheese cake :)

zippyfox- Thank you so much for your review! - hugs zippyfox- hands out cheese cake :)

Sly Slytherin Princess- Thank you so much for your review! - hugs sly slytherin princess- hands out cheese cake :)

xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo - Thank you so much for your review! - hugs xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo - hands out cheese cake :)

Preetoakaravenpotterweasley- Thank you so much for your review! - hugs preetoakaravenpotterweasley- hands out cheeese cake :)

Bigbigstarr- Thank you so much for your review! Cool new word! - hugs bigbigstarr- hands out cheese cake :)

Jamie- Thank you so much for your review! - hugs jamie- hands out cheese cake :)

Danradcliffe5666- Thank you fro your review! - hugs danradcliffe5666- hands out cheese cake :)

Chops, pork- Thank you so much for your review! I like that episode too - hugs chops,pork- hands out cheese cake :)

moon-pixie00- Thank you for your review! I love it when draco is confused too! - hugs moon-pixie00- hands out cheese cake :)

Alex- Thank you so much for your review! - hugs alex- hands out cheese cake :)

* * *

**Author's Note2: Hey did you like it? Hate it? Do you wanna delete it? Tell me what you think and please review… Please…. I will update faster… and make it better… : )**

**

* * *

Auhtor's note3: The poll is still on! Please vote on what you want Hermione and Draco's baby... :) ****

* * *

Author's note 4: I got the name Memo from my friend. Her dog is named Memo and I liked it so I decided to use it. The dog is a Chihuahua and cute. He scares me to death though. He gets freaky when he is near one of my friends he gets super active and thinks that he is human too and barks or rather yelps loudly. No connection whatsoever… I just wanted to tell you the story… please review… :) **


	9. Goodnight Kisses

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I want to say sorry. Please forgive me :( Thank you for all those who reviewed! I love you all! This is the most number of reviews i have in one fic! I love you all! Thank you! My personal thanks and a brownie is waiting for my reviewers at the bottom author's note:) **

Chapter 8: Goodnight Kisses 

They finally arrived at the Malfoy Manor and Hermione hurriedly ushered Draco in the nursery. There she put Alexander down and Aimee. But before they got out of the room the heard a little voice that said:

" Mommy? Where is my goodnight kiss?"

Hermione quickly looked to see who said that. It was Aimee. Hermione went there and kissed the two children in the forehead and said " Good night sweetheart." Draco ddi the same and they quickly went outside. They were just an inch away for the door but Aimee's voice stopped them in their tracks.

" Daddy? Aren't you going to give mommy a goodnight kiss?"

Draco froze in his place and looked at his daughter. "What did you say princess?'

" Well, you and mommy always say good night while tucking us in. You give me and Alex' first and then you give Mommy's." Aimee explained.

" Oh. Alright princess."

_' This can't be happening." _Draco thought.

_' This can't be happening. I don't want to kiss DRACO MALFOY. ' _Hermione also thought. _' But he is nice now and he doesn't call me mudblood anymore. Plus he looks very handsome!.' ' NO SHUT UP VOICE! SHUT UP!" _

" Hermione are you okay?" Draco said to Hermione.

" Yes. Of course." Hermione replied in a voice a pitch higher than her normal one.

" You look a little weird like your talking to someone you don't like."

" No it's okay."

" MOMMY! DADDY!" Aimee shrieked.

" Okay dear." Draco said and thought ' _Here goes my life as the Slytherin Prince. If they only see me like this they would taunt me for days. I could just see Blaise's face. He would make my life a living hell if he saw this! ' _

Draco leaned toward Hermione and kissed her.Their lips touched for a second and broke away looking at the floor.

_' This can't be good… I like it… NO!' _Hermione thought.

_' This can't be happening. I kissed a mudblood and I liked very much. Well, she is pretty. Wait! Did I just compliment her? What is happening to me? I am going soft! NO! '_ Draco thought.

Hermione pulled Draco outside the nursery and said " What is wrong with you? You were staring into space for a minute now. Aimee fell asleep for goodness sake. "

" Why were you concerned about me?" Draco asked Hermione.

" No."

" You were concerned. Admit it. You fell for my slytherin charm. You just couldn't resist my sex god ways."

" Am not ferret boy." Hermione slapped Draco playfully in the shoulder.

" So we are back in calling names." Draco siad while rubbing his shoulder.

" Only when the children are asleep…"

" Okay then beaver."

" Shut up. Maybe you were talking to the little voice in your head again…" Hermione said smirking.

" Whatever otter. Mudblood."

" Pureblooded platinum haired freak."

" Bushy haired buck toothed beaver."

" Yes Malfoy, goodnight too.."

" Whatever Granger."

" Tut tut tut. I'm a Malfoy now."

" This is torture. I tell you torture."

" Sweet Dreams Drakie poo.."

" Whatever Her-my-ninny"

They were bickering endlessly. Then they reached the room and realized that there was only one bed...

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed! I love you all! Her is a big thank you , a big hug and a brownie for all of you:)**

**Moon-Pixie00**- Thank you so much for your review! Please don't throwthe cheese cake at me! ;) hides behind pillow Here is the update! - hugs Moon-Pixie00- hands out brownie :)

**The Lady of the 4leafed Clover-** Thank you so much for your review! Oh about that thing about niang, you were right! I misspelled it. Thank you for that! - hugs The Lady of the 4leafed Clover- hands out brownie :)

**HalfBloodPrince15**- Thank you for your review! Thanks for all the support! - hugs HalfBloodPrince15- hands out brownie :)

**Looby Lou** - Thank you so much for your review! Thank you for liking this fic! I am going to make chappies longer! Promise ! - hugs Looby Lou- hands out brownie :)

**Alex**- Thank youso much for your review! Well about your questions. You'll find out soon! I will updaste faster with more reviews! They inspire me! wink wink nudge nudge - hugs Alex- hands out brownie :)

**Dreary Days**- Thank you so much for your review! thank you for liking thefic! - hugs Dreary Days- hands out brownie :)

**ktdavey4life**- Thank you so mch for your review! You make me blush! hehehehe. ;) Thank you - hugs ktdavey4life- hands out brownie :)

**foxeran**- Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate it! - hugs foxeran- hands out brownie:)

**Chops, Pork** - Thank you so much for your review! I promise to keep working at it and make the chapters longer. - hugs Chops, Pork- hands out brownie :)

**DanRadcliffe5666**- Thank you so much for your review! Here are the brownies! presents a large plate full of brownies! - hugs DanRadcliffe5666- hands out brownie :)

**BigBigStarr**-Thank you so much for your review! Thanks for the hug! - hugs BigBigStarr- hands out brownie:)

**Sly Slytherin Princess**- Thank you so much for your review! Glad you liked the cheese cake! - hugs Sly Slytherin Princess- hands out brownie:)

**dolface546**- Thank you so much for your review! It really means a lot to me! - hugs dolface546- hands out brownie :)

**perfectgurl**- Thank you so much for your review! I wil continue with this fic! My goal is to finish it before the end of vacation! - hugs perfectgurl- hands out brownie:)

**xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo** - Thank you so mch for the review! - hugs xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo - hands out brownie:)

**Lady-Delphinea**- Thank you so much for your review! Hope you liked this chappie - hugs Lady-Delphinea- hands out brownie:)

**zippyfox**- Thank you so much for your review! Thanks for the vote. Whichever wins i the poll is the one i am gonna do. cross your fingers that a little girl will win! - hugs zippyfox- hands out brownie:)

**Celi**- Thank you so much for your review! Your reviews make me smile :) - hugs Celi- hands out brownie:)

**Slytherin ice princess**- Thank you so much for the reviews! You make me blush! - hugs Slytherin ice princess- hands out brownie:)

**Stargirl1066lkl**- Thank you so much for your review! I like the name too! I agree, it's fun being psychotic! - hugs Stargirl1066lkl- hands out brownie:)

**Hogwartsstollaway**- Thank you so much for your review! The future D raco and Hermione are somewhere... They will know that in the later chappies. Thank you for your sweet reviews! - hugs Hogwartsstollaway- hands out brownie:)

**princess-amelia**- Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate it. Thank you for liking my fic. tell your friends thank you too. here are extra brownies! give them some! - hugs princess-amelia- hands out brownie :)

**purplecloud11**- Thank you much for your review! purplecloud11 you make me blush. thank you for being a good friend who inspires me - hugs purplecloud11- hands out brownie :)

**krizie**- Thank you so much for your review! Thank you for your sweet review! - hugs krizie- hands out brownie:)

**DracoLuvr23**- Thank you so much for your review! it made me smile - hugs DracoLuvr23- hands out brownie :)

**Author's Note2: The poll is still on! Please vote on what you think Hermione and Draco's baby should be! Just include your votre on your review:) **

**Author's Note3: Did you like it? Hate it? Think it sucked? PLease tell me what you think! Just push that tny little button on the left side of your screen. See it? Press it NOW:) **


	10. In the sofa Draco dearest

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: I would just like to say thank you to all those who reviewed my fic! There will be jelly beans and a hug waiting those who reviewed my fic in the bottom author's note. I LOVE YOU ALL! Hey BTW the poll is still on regarding what you want Hermione and Draco's baby. I added another one. _What do you think Ginny and Harry's baby should be?_ Please vote : )**

Chapter 9: In the sofa Draco dearest…

When they reached the room they realized that there was only one bed… 

" Okay then, Off to the sofa Draco Dear…" Hermione suddenly said.

" What?" Draco asked

" Are we deaf? I said off to the sofa Draco dear or would you prefer honey?"

" I am not deaf! Stop calling me names! I am not dear or honey! I don't want to sleep in the dingy piece of furniture! Besides, why do you get the bed?"

" Well, Sweetheart, I get the bed because I got here first and you love me! " Hermione said batting her eyelashes.

" Fine you get the bed. I'll go to the guest room!"

" No!"

" Oh, you want me here! I knew it! You like me! Admit it."

" No Mr. Everybody in the world likes me, I want you to stay here because when the children wakes up and sees you in another room they will think that we are mad at each other! Could you handle all Aimee's questions tomorrow?"

" That is a good point. But I don't want to sleep in the couch!"

" Well are my ears deceiving me? The DRACO MALFOY, spoiled brat extraordinaire, agreeing with lil old me?"

" I don not agree with you! I am just stating that you have said a good point."

" That's the same!"

" Is not!"

" Are too!"

" Okay fine. I agree with you! But I'll go get the bed now."

" No you don't !"

" I will."

" No."

" Yes."

" Fine, we'll share."

" Okay, Hermione." Draco said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

" Don't look at me like that! No funny business! Ypu stay on your half and I'll stay on mine. Deal?"

" Okay. As long as I get the bigger one"

" Haven't you heard about sharing? "

" I do. It means I get the larger part."

" NO it means we share. As in equally."

" Fine."

" Fine."

* * *

Later that night there was a loud thunderstorm…. Hermione is afraid of thunderstorms since she was a little girl. She shivered , the hair on the back of her neck stood. She was afraid. 

" Draco? Draco? Draco? Are you awake?" Hermione asked.

Nobody replied so Hermione figured that he was fast asleep. She heard a loud thunder outside.

" Draco, wake up!"

" Umphhh.."

" Draco wake up!"

" Umphh…"

" You are no use! Please wake up!" Hermione said. Hermione then snuggled closer to Draco.

His arm lay on her waist and he hugged her. Hermione felt secured andfell asleep on that position with Draco hugging her.

* * *

That morning…. 

Hermione woke up and saw Draco still sleeping peacefully. She gently removed his arm and stood up. _" He looks handsome... SHUT UP BRAIN!"_

_" Well maybe I should Thank him for last night... Yeah Hermione thank him! Kiss him!...Brain somtimes you drive me crazy but somtimes you say the right things.. Yeah i do... Oh my, I'm having conversations on my brain! Just do what you have to.."_

Hermione gently kissed Draco on the lips. He stirred a little butwas still asleep.

_" What were you thinking! What if he woke up! But you liked it! NO!"_

Hermione went down to the kitchen hurriedly before Draco woke up. But she didn't know that he was already up, only pretanding to be asleep.

* * *

**Author's note: A big thank you , a big hug and jelly beans await those who reviewed me! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Moon-Pixie00**- Thank you for your review! You're right their insults have less meaning now, they are hiding thy're feeling from each other. Well they will know in the later chapters. - hugs Moon-Pixie00- hands out jelly beans :) !

**zippyfox**- Thank you for your review! It really means a lot to me! - hugs zippyfox- hands out jelly beans :) !

**Looby Lou** - Thank you for your review! Thank you that you liked the last chappie! - hugs Looby Lou- hands out jelly beans :) !

**Celi**- Thank you for your review! Yum the sugar quill really tasted good. Sorry it took so long for me to update! - hugs Celi- hands out jelly beans :) !

**grafiti rtk**- Thank you for your review! It made me smile!- hugs grafiti rtk- hands out jelly beans :) !

**HalfBloodPrince15** -Thank you for your review! Oh i saw the pictures too. Emma was so pretty. I saw a picture of her dancing with Vitor Krum she was weraing this pink gown. It was so cool! I can't wait for the movie and the book to be realesed! - hugs HalfBloodPrince15- hands out jelly beans :) !

**Stargirl1066lkl**-Thank you for your review! Cool you escap0ed from the mental asylum too! I did too, only i used hair pins and peanut butter! hehehehe. - hugs Stargirl1066lkl- hands out jelly beans :) !

**Qk**-Thank you for your review! You're writing your own fic too! Cool! Tell me if your done! I'll be glad to review! what is your pairing? - hugs Qk- hands out jelly beans :) !

**meg**-Thank you for your review! Thank you that you thought the last chappie was okay! My bestfriend when i was in preschool was also named meg. - hugs meg- hands out jelly beans :) !

**starsandwishes**-Thank you for your review! Thanks i also like it when aimee bosses them around.- hugs starsandwishes- hands out jelly beans :) !

**princess-amelia**-Thank you for your review! It made me smile. Thanks for liking my fic! - hugs princess-amelia- hands out jelly beans :) !

**ktdavey4life**-Thank you for your review! you made me blush. hehehehe Thank you! - hugs ktdavey4life- hands out jelly beans :) !

**Lady-Delphinea** -Thank you for your review! That is so cool, you and princess amelia are best friends! Thank you for telling her about this fic:) - hugs Lady-Delphinea- hands out jelly beans :) !

**Sly Slytherin Princess**-Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chapter and jellybeans too. - hugs Sly Slytherin Princess- hands out jelly beans :) !

**krizie**-Thank you for your review! I love herm draco forever! thank you for the hugs and kisses! extra hug for you!- hugs krizie- hands out jelly beans :) !

**dolface546**-Thank you for your review! Thank you for liking my fic! - hugs dolface546- hands out jelly beans :) !

**Chops, Pork** -Thank you for your review! Thank you you think that the last chappie was better! Please don't hate me for the cliffie, here's a peace offering, gives extra jellybeans. - hugs Chops, Pork- hands out jelly beans :) !

**BigBigStarr**-Thank you for your review! Thank you. Sorry it took so long to update! - hugs BigBigStarr- hands out jelly beans :) !

**Author's Note2: The poll is still on! And please vote on what you think Ginny and Harry's baby! **

**Author's note3: Please tell me what you think... Please push the little blue button on the left side of your screen... **


	11. Shop Till You Drop

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: I would just like to say thank you to all those who reviewed my fic! There will be jelly beans and a hug waiting those who reviewed my fic in the bottom author's note. I LOVE YOU ALL! Hey BTW the poll is still on regarding what you want Hermione and Draco's baby. I added another one. _What do you think Ginny and Harry's baby should be?_ Please vote : )**

Chapter 10: Shop till You Drop

After Hermione got out of the room and went out to the kitchen, Draco opened his eyes and sat down the bed and pondered about wht just happened.

_' She kissed me. Hermione just kissed me. Was it because she was thanking me? Does she like me?' _Draco was thinking. ' _Stop thinking about it! Admit it you liked it! Admit it you like her! You liked it when she kissed you. Stop being an idiot! You like her!' ' Brain shut up!' _

Draco then went down to the kitchen and saw Hermione cooking breakfast.

" What are you doing?" he asked.

" I'm dancing. What does it look like?" Hermione said sarcastically.

" You're dancing? Honestly Crabbe and Goyle can do better" he joked.

" I'm cooking! Honestly how did you reach 7th year?"

" I was joking! Where are the house elves? They're supposed to cook."

" I gave them a vacation. They need a break."

" You gave them a what? Is this about the _spewy_ thing again?"

" It is not _spewy_! It's SPEW- Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare!"

" Fine. But you're doing all the things that need to be done! You are the one who sent them away! Can you cook me breakfast?"

" What if I refuse?"

" I could tell Potty and Weasel when we go back that you kissed me." Draco said

" I didn't kiss you. Hermione said blushing.

" My dear Hermione, If you didn't kiss me then why are you blushing?"

" I am NOT blushing! It's hot!"

" Tsk , Tsk, Tsk, Hermione Granger lying? You kissed me and you know it. I can still taste the strawberry lip gloss you use."

" Why you stupid ferret! I was only thanking you! And that proved to be the wrong thing!"

" Aha! You admit it! You kissed me! You like me!" Draco said triumphantly.

" Shut up!" Hermione said and she shoved a piece of toast in Draco's mouth to shut him up.

Draco choked at the piece of toast and coughed. He was looking a little blue.

" Oh my! Are you alright? I didn't mean to!" Hermione said while giving him water. Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes.

After Draco returned to his normal state, he said

" You like me! Can't resist me."

" Shut up! That was not funny! I thought you were dying!"

" It was just a joke."

" Well it wasn't funny." Hermione started to sob and Aimee entered room.

" Why are you crying Mommy? Is Daddy mean to you?" She asked.

" No Aimee. I was cutting onions and it made me cry."

" Oh. Okay. Can I have toast and orange juice mommy?"

" Yes sweety." Hermione said and glared at Draco before getting the toast and orange juice.

Draco made his way to Hermione.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

" Fine. Just get Alex. For that little joke you made, You will go with us shopping."

" Shopping?"

" Got a problem with that?"

" No."

Draco went and got Alex and Hermione told Aimee that they were going to Tara's house.

" Really mommy? That will be fun!"

" Yes. Now. After you eat, you and Alex get dressed and we'll go. Okay?"

" Okay Mommy."

After 15 Minutes they were ready and flooed to Ron and Luna's place where they met Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna

" Glad you and Draco made it. Now we can go shopping! Let's drop the kids off to Mum." Ginny said and they all flooed to the burrow.

When they reached the burrow Draco whispered to Hermione

" What is this place?"

" This is the Burrow. Mr and Mrs Weasley's Home."

" They live here?"

" Yes. Don't make any snide comments. Okay?"

" Fine. But the manor is a lot bigger than this."

Hermione elbowed Draco in the stomach and said " Stop making comments. I'll do more!"

" Fine."

They entered the burrow and saw Mrs. Weasley smiling at them and hugged them each.

" I missed all of you! I'm glad that you dropped the kids here! I miss having kids here. Off you go then!" Mrs. Weasley ushered them outside and closed the door.

" Okay then! Let's apparate to Daigon Alley to shop!" Ginny said and disappeared.

All of them apparated to Diagon Alley. Gimmy Luna and Hermione went straight to Madame Malkin's Robes.

" Do we really have to go with you to get Dress robes?" Ron asked.

" Well if you won't go with us where will you go?" Luna asked

" To Fred and George's shop! Please? We already have robes. We'll meet you for lunch." Ron suggested.

" Fine." Luna said.

The girls then entered Madame Malkin's and Harry, Ron and Draco went to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

" Look at that red robe! It looks perfect!" Ginny exclaimed and hurried to the changing room.

Hermione went and looked at a black dress robe with silver lining. Luna saw her looking at it and said " Hermione that would look perfect on you! Try it on!"

After a few hours of shopping for clothes, they finally finished and went to a restaurant. There they saw Draco talking to Pansy. She was looking like a hooker and was certainly flirting with Draco.

" Oh My. That slut is back. She's flirting with Draco. Mione, Do something."

" I will" and Hermione started to walk near Draco.

* * *

DRACO POV 

I was just with Potter and Weasley. We were looking through the joke shop that his brother's own. Apparently they have many branches of this shop. Then I hear a shrill voice calling me.

" Draco? Draco Malfoy? Is that you?"

I turn to look where the voice was coming from. It was from none other than Pansy Parkinson. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tube top.

" Draky poo. I missed you so much." She said and kissed my cheek.

" What are you doing here Pansy?" I asked.

" Well. Since the dark lord's demise, we went to America to hide. You should've come with us. I missed you so much" and she brushed her hand in my cheek. She was flirting with me.

Then I saw Hermione glaring at Pansy and was coming near me.

END OF DRACO'S POV

* * *

Hermione near Draco and kissed his cheek. Pansy was shrieking.

" What do you think you're doing? "

" I'm kissing my husband. Get away from here!" Hermione said.

" Dracie tell me this mudblood is lying. Stupid fat mudblood. Get away from Dracie!"

" You hag! I'm not fat! I'm pregnant! We're married this is the 3rd one!"

" No. You're lying."

" Get away. Or I'll curse you."

" Now, now, let's not make a riot." Draco said getting in the middle of the two girls glaring at each other.

" You back out of this." Hermione hissed still glaring at Pansy.Draco backed away. Hermione was still looking daggers at Pansy.

" Stupid mudblood. You'll pay!"

" Oh I'm so scared!" Hermione said sarcastically.

Pansy disapparated. Draco went to Hermione and teased her.

" You were jealous weren't you?" Draco said

" No. .. How dare that slut! What were you thinking flirting with her? You know were supposed to act married!"

" She was the one who came to me! She was the one who flirted with me."

" Whatever! Flirt all you want. I'm going back to the house!" Hermione said and disapparated.

" Hermione wait!"

Then Draco turned back and looked at the shocked faces of Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna.

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed! I love you all! Here are some lemon drops, a big thank you and a hug for all those who reviewed!**

**Undesidedcaoz**- Thank you for your review! Here's your update! –hugs Undesidedcaoz – hands out lemon drops : )

**Celi**- Thank you so much for your review! I agree, they totally look good with each other. –hugs Celi – hands out lemon drops : )

**Stargirl1066lkl**- Thank you so much for your review! Yup I did scale the walls. The peanut butter was good. How did you know?; ) –hugs Stargirl1066lkl – hands out lemon drops : )

**zippyfox**- Thank you so much for your review! Thank you for the vote! Her's the next chapter. –hugs zippyfox – hands out lemon drops : )

**Looby Lou Laura** - Thank you so much for your review! I can't wait for the book and the movie. I saw some pics of the movie it was, can't. Really a boy in your school went with Rupert Grint in stage school? Cool! Thanks for the hug! –hugs Looby Lou Laura – hands out lemon drops : )

**Donniedarkobunnylover**- Thank you so much for your review! Thank you for liking my fic! –hugs Donniedarkobunnylover – hands out lemon drops : )

**Slytherin ice princess** - Thank you so much for your review! Thank you for liking my fic! –hugs Slytherin ice princess – hands out lemon drops : )

**bubble gum girl** - Thank you so much for your review! Thank you for liking my fic!Here is your update! –hugs bubble gum girl – hands out lemon drops : )

**HalfBloodPrince15**- Thank you so much for your review! Your reviewes really make me smile! Hope you liked this chappie. –hugs HalfBloodPrince15 – hands out lemon drops : )

**chibi playing with fire** - Thank you so much for your review! –hugs chibi playing with fire – hands out lemon drops : )

**xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo** - Thank you so much for your review! Here's your update! –hugs xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo – hands out lemon drops : )

**Lady-Delphinea**- Thank you so much for your review! – gets one jelly bean- Yum, thank you. You have kitties? I love kitties, we have one cat and 2 dogs. –hugs Lady-Delphinea – hands out lemon drops : )

**dolface546**- Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like this story! –hugs dolface546– hands out lemon drops : )

**Chops, Pork** - Thank you so much for your review! Thanks for the advice. That's the same thing my friend told me. I'll work on it. Thanks . –hugs Chops, Pork – hands out lemon drops : )

**krizie** - Thank you so much for your review! Thanks for liking the chappie. Here's the update. –hugs krizie – hands out lemon drops : )

**Draco Lover aka Jamie**- Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you liked this fic. Hope you liked this chappie too. - hugs Draco lover aka Jamie- hands out lemon drops :)

**Author's Note2: The poll is still on. Please vote. : )**

**Author's Note3: Did it suck? Please tell me. Review. Just push that little blue button on the left side of your screen. : ) **


	12. Forgive Me?

A Glance at the Future

Summary: Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

Author's Note: I would just like to say thank you to all those who reviewed my fic! There will be chocolate frogs and a hug waiting those who reviewed my fic in the bottom author's note. I LOVE YOU ALL! Hey BTW the poll is still on regarding what you want Hermione and Draco's baby. I added another one. What do you think Ginny and Harry's baby should be? Please vote : )

Chapter 11: Forgive me?

When Draco turned around he saw Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna staring at him, obviously shocked

" How long have you been there?" he asked them

" Long enough to see you argue. What did Hermione mean by you're supposed to act married?" Ginny asked.

" Oh, Well, You see Hermione apparated. She got upset. I think she went to the manor."

" No doubt to that mate. Comewith us and explain what Hermione meant by that.. Let's go back to Harry and Ginny's place. Ron said.

_' I'm in a LOT of trouble right now.What am I going to say to them? Lie? Would that work? If I told them the truth would they believe me?'_ Draco was asking himself .

"Draco come with us first and explain. Hermione needs to cool down first. She can be a bit emotional right now." Luna said.

They all apparated to Harry and Ginny's house. Harry ushered Ron and Draco to sit in the living room.

" Now, Draco, explain to us what Hermione meant by that. " Ginny said.

" Would you believe me if I said that our marriage was fake?" Draco tried.

" No. You got married 2 times. How can that be fake? Try again but with the truth this time." Ginny said

" Okay. You see, well, Hermione and I aren't really the real Draco and Hermione." Draco started.

" You're dementors? Harry kill him!" Ron said frantically.All of them raised thier eyebrow at Ron.

" NO I am not a dementor! Well you see Hermione and I got transported to the future by this clock we found. We were fighting in the corridor and I saw this clock. We pulled on it and a piece of paper fell and we read it. Then when we woke up we ended up here." Draco continued.

" So you're telling us that you're from the past. If you're from the past then why do you look like the future Draco and Hermione? Where are the future Draco and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

" We don't know exactly." Draco said.

" How old are you?" Harry asked.

" 17." Draco said.

" You're 17 trapped on a 25 year old's body?"Harry said.

" Well yes."

Ginny then pinched Draco on the arm hard.

" Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

" For upsetting Hermione. She's only 17 this time and she's pregnant and you made her feel bad! Harry, me and Luna will go to Hermione to cheer her up . You stay here with Draco and figure out a way to make Hermione forgive him. Okay?" Ginny said

" Okay then." Harry replied. Ginny and Luna apparated to the manor.

" How do you survive your wife? She can be very violent." Draco asked Harry while rubbing his arm.

" She got that from mum." Ron said and gave Draco a mug of butterbeer "You're in deep trouble mate. If ther's one lesson I learned all these years is never mess with pregnant women."

" How did you upset Hermione?" Harry asked Draco and sipped some butterbeer.

" Well while you were inside the shop, Pansy came to me and kissed my cheek. Hermione suddenly appeared and they started fighting. After that, she just apparated."

" Bad move. You should be careful with what you do. Hormones. Hermione's scary when she's upset. Trust me and Ron, we know. You don't want to be there when she's upset . Why don't you go there later and ask sorry." Harry suggested.

" But wouldn't that upset her more? Ginny said that she needed time to cool down."

" Yeah. Why don't you wait for Ginny and Luna to come back and ask them if Hermione has cooled down."

" Okay."

After a while, Ginny and Luna returned. They told Draco to go to the kitchen.

" Hermione has cooled down. She's still upset." Ginny said and hit Draco's head with a newspaper.

" Ow! What did you do that for! Why do you keep on hurting me?" Draco asked.

" You dolt! Why were you flirting with Pansy? How can you do that to Hermione? Imagine she's just 17 right now and pregnant . She was trying so hard not to be discovered and you go and flirt!" Ginny asked.

" I wasn't flirting with her, she was flirting with me!"

" Why didn't you stop her?" Luna asked.

" Who Hermione?"

" No! Pansy!"

" I was going to but Hermione got to that first."

" Okay. You should know that she is very emotional right now. Why don't you go there and ask for forgiveness? Bring her flowers, I've known Hermione for years if there's one thing she likes most are roses." Ginny suggested.

" Okay." Draco apparated.

When Draco arrived at the manor. It was locked, so he shouted " Hermione open the door."

" No! Where's your Pansy? Lost her?" Hermione said sarcastically.

" Hermione come on. I'm here to ask forgiveness. Open the door please."

" No."

" Hermione open the door."

" No."

" Come on. Open the door. I'm sorry!"

"NO!"

Draco said to himself. " Are you a wizard or not? Why didn't I think of this before?". Then he got his wand out of his pocket and said " Alohamora".

The door opened and he saw Hermione sitting in the couch and staring at the vase of flowers.

"What are you doing here! Get out! " Hermione glared at Draco.

" Hey this is my house. Let me explain."

" What would you explain to me? Go back to your little Pansy."

" Look Hermione, I'm sorry. Pansy was the one flirting with me."

" But you didn't stop her. Everybody saw that! You told them!" Hermione said.

" I know.I'm sorry but they asked me why you said that we were supposed to act married . I tried to lie but they were too good. I'm sorry that I didn't stop Pansy, that was stupid of me. "

" Stupid!"

" What?"

" I said you're stupid."

" Hey! I thought we agreed no more name calling?"

" You called yourself stupid. I was just repeating what you said." Hermione said.

" Fine. Forgive me? Imagine what will Aimee say."

" I'll think about it."

" Here's something that will help you think." Draco got a bouquet of red roses and gave them to Hermione.

" Thank you. I love roses. Fine. I forgive you but if I see with that slut again. I'm going to hex you that you wish you were never born! I'm doing this not for you but for Aimee and Alex. They would ask many questions if we stopped talking to one another." Hermione said.

" Yup, you were jealous."

" What?"

" I said you were jealous. You just don't want to admit it."

" Would you like to sleep outside tonight?'

" No. Why ask that?"

" Then stop talking, or else you'll be spending the night outside. Let's go get Aimee and Alex." Hermione said and they flooed to the burrow to get Aimee and Alex.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to all those who reviewed chappie 11. I really appreciate it ! Sorry if it took so long, I got a bit of writer's block. But to make it up to you all, I promise to update every 2-3 days. If I get reviews… wink wink ;). Below is my personal thanks and a chocolate frog waiting for those who reviewed! Don't forget the hugs: )**

**Marzy Barzy**- Thank you for your review! Sorry it took me so long to update! Any way, I'll update every 2-3 days if I get reviews wink wink nudge nudge. Harry and Ginny have one daughter named Cassie. –hugs Marzy Barzy - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**Celi**-Thank you for your review! Here's the update hope you like it! –hugs Celi - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**Lady-Delphinea**-Thank you for your review! Your dogs have really cute names! One of our dogs died :( She was just a puppy… Her name was muffin. Any way here's the update hope you like it! –hugs Lady-Delphinea - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**Zippyfox**-Thank you for your review! Hope you like this update. Thanks for the vote. I'll begin counting the votes at chapter 13. –hugs Zippyfox - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**Looby lou**-Thank you for your review! Thanks for your vote! If ever a girl wins, I'll us the description that you gave. Can I use it? -hugs Looby lou - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**Chocolateriku**-Thank you for your review! Thank you that you liked the last chappie. Hope you like this one! -hugs Chocolateriku - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**xoKaSsIeox**-Thank you for your review!Thanks for liking the last chappie. I am sop sorry. Here have some jelly beans. -hugs xoKaSsIeox - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**HalfBloodPrince15**-Thank you for your review!Thank you for liking the last chappie. We'll see blaise in the next chappie. -hugs HalfBloodPrince15- hands out chocolate frogs : )

**BigBigStarr**-Thank you for your review! I'll try to make them longer. I've had a bit of writer's block. I'll update every 2-3 days from now on. Hope you like this chappie! -hugs BigBigStarr - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**XOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo**-Thank you for your review! Her's the update. Hope you like this chappie! -hugs XOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**Krizie**-Thank you for your review! Hope you liked this chappie. Sorry it took so long to update! –hugs Krizie - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**Draco Lover aka Jamie**-Thank you for your review!Thanks for your vote! I like the names too. I'll try to use them if your vote wins. -hugs Draco Lover aka Jamie - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**DanRadcliffe5666**-Thank you for your review!Hope you liked this chappie. Sorry it took so long! -hugs DanRadcliffe5666- hands out chocolate frogs : )

**Chops, Pork**-Thank you for your review! Thank you! Hope you like this chappie. -hugs Chops, Pork - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**tHe sEnTimEntAl RoCksTaR**-Thank you for your review!Sorry it took so long. Hope you like this chappie! -hugs tHe sEnTimEntAl RoCksTaR - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**sexyslytherin2**-Thank you for your review! Thank you. Sorry it took me so long to update. -hugs sexyslytherin2- hands out chocolate frogs : )

**ktdavey4life**-Thank you for your review!Thanks! You like it a billion times? Wow! Thank you! Hope you like this chappie. -hugs ktdavey4life - hands out chocolate frogs : )

**Stargirl1066lk**l-Thank you for your review! Thanks for pointing that out. Luna is a bit OOC. I was supposed to type Ginny there but then I said to myself that Luna has nothing to say. Any way, I was almost caught. Good thing the peanut butter was sticky enough. ; ) –hugs Stargirl1066lkl - hands out chocolate frogs : )


	13. The Reunion

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: As Promised here is the update! Hope you like it! Please don't forget to review:) **

**Author's Note2: I would just like to say thank you to all those who reviewed my fic! There will be cupcakes and a hug waiting those who reviewed my fic in the bottom author's note. I LOVE YOU ALL! Hey BTW the poll is still on regarding what you want Hermione and Draco's baby. I added another one. _What do you think Ginny and Harry's baby should be?_ Please vote : )**

**Author's Note3: This chappie includes a song. I don't own it... Don't sue me please.. **

Chapter 12: The Reunion

The days went by swiftly and soon it was Saturday, the day of the Hogwarts reunion. They got Mrs. Weasley to baby-sit the children again. All day Hermione was getting ready for the reunion. When the clock striked 6:00 pm Draco called Hermione

" Hermione? You've been up there for 5 hours already! Hurry up. Dumbeldore will be there. We need to talk to him!"

" Fine I'll be done in a minute."

" That's what you've been saying for the past 5 hours! What are you doing up there?"

" Be patient! You fix your hair for 2 hours! Stop complaining!"

Then Hermione went down the staircase looking very beautiful indeed. Eventhough she had a big belly, the dress fitted her nicely. It was black and had silver linings. Her hair was done in a bun but some of it was framing her face.

" Draco? Are you okay? It's not attractive to leave your mouth opened like that." Hermione said.

Draco just stood there staring at her. Hermione went to him and shook him.

" Are you okay? Did you swallow a fly or something?"

Draco cleared his throat and said " No. You look... uh... Well, Let's go to Hogwarts then."

" Okay then." Hermione sighed. _' I get ready the whole night and he doesn't even notice me. Wait? did I just say I wanted him to notice me? No. But He does look handsome in that dress robe. Wait did I just say Draco Malfoy looked handsome? No this can't be happening. I am going crazy!'_ Hermione thought as they apparated to Hogwarts.

" Are you okay?" Draco asked Hermione. " You've been staring at that wall for a very a long time."

" Yeah. I'm okay. Let's go find Ginny."

The Great Hall was full of students like it used. People were chatting and some were looking for thier friends in the crowd. When they arrived, guys were staring at Hermione. Draco took notice and glared at the people who stared at her. As they were making thier way through the crowd, They bumped into a familiar face : Blaise Zabini.

" Draco! How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" He said

" Fine. You?"

" I'm fine. I believe I haven't met your wife." Blaise said. He took Hermione's hand and kissed it.

" Blaise, You have met her. She's Hermione Granger er Malfoy."

" You married Hermione? The Gryffindor bookworm Hermione Granger? "

" Yes."

" Really? I never thought you'd end up together. I always thought you'll end up marrying Pansy Parkinson.Anyway, have you seen my wife?"

" No Blaise. Who did you marry?" Hermione asked politely as she looked through the crowd.

" Parvati Patil. Oh there she is." Blaise said and pointed to Parvati who was talking to Lavander Finnigan. Blaise called her and introduced her to Draco and Hermione.

" Hermione? Is that really you? You married Draco Malfoy?You look beautiful.Oh! You're expecting?" Parvati said looking at Hermione's stomach.

" Yes."

" Is this your first? I have a daughter, she's 4 now. Her name is Penelope."

" No. This is the third. I also have a 4 year old daughter named Aimee"

" Really? Wow. I never thought you'd marry Draco Malfoy. But I never thought I would marry Blaise Zabini. Anyway, Come with me for a while, Let's go catch up with Lavander.If it's okay with Draco here."

Parvati looked at Draco and he said.

" Okay."

Parvati and Hermione made their way up to Lavander and Padma.

" Hermione?" Lavander asked." You look great!"

" Thank you Lavander. You look great too!" Hermione said.

Lavander looked at Hermione and said" Oh! Hermione! Who did you marry?"

" Draco Malfoy."

" You married Draco Malfoy! Wow! He's so hot!" Lavander said and giggled together with Padma and Parvati.

" Sorry! it's just he is hot. Anyway. I married Seamus. Parvati married Blaise and Padma married Pierre , a boy from Beaxbauton ( sorry.. I forgot how to spell it.). Have you heard about that hag Pansy?" Lavander said.

" What about her?" Hermione asked.

" She, Crabbe and Goyle have been hiding in America for years since You- Know -Who was deafeted. "

" Oh."

" She still tells people she will marry Draco. She'll do anything to get what she wants. Hermione be careful. If you ask me they should lock her in St. Mungo's" Parvati said.

" Thanks Parvati. I'll go find Ginny okay?"

" Bye Hermione! Nice seeing you again." Parvati said and waved at Hermione.

Hermione found Draco talking to Blaise and said " Can I borrow Draco for a while?"

" Sure. Bye Draco. Nice seeing you again Mate." Blaise said.

" Bye." Draco replied.

" Let's go find Harry and Ginny." Hermione told Draco.

" Okay."

They spotted Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna sitting in a table.

" Hey guys!" Ginny said.

" Hi Ginny!"

" You look wonderful Hermione." Ginny said.

_' Glad somebody took notice.' _Hermione thought and looked at Draco.

They took thier seat in the table and the others were chatting.

" Are we the only ones who know that you are from the past? " Ron asked.

" Yes. Have seen Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"No Sorry."

Music starts to play and couples were now dancing. Harry asked Ginny to dance and so did Ron and Luna. Hermione and Draco were the only ones left in the table.

Suddenly, Draco extends his hand and asks " Hermione care to dance with me?"

" I'll love to."

**The song plays sweetly as Hermione took Draco's hand... **

" You look very beautiful tonight Hermione."

_' He noticed! Shut up brain!'_ Hermione thought

" Flattery will get you nowhere Draco Malfoy." Hermione joked.

" No Hermione. You really looked beautiful." Draco said looking straight into Hermione's eyes

**The song plays Draco put his hands at Hermione's waist... **

" Hermione, you should've seen Pansy face when you came to me. It looks like she would have a fit." Draco said.

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy and laughed.

**They stare at each other's eyes**

" I always wanted to do that." Hermione said.

" Do what? Kiss me?" Draco said.

" No, I wanted to get back at Pansy for everything that she did to me."

" No, admit it, you always wanted to marry me. You like me."

" I do not! You're too vain!" Hermione said and laughed.

**They laughed together and Draco noticed almost all og hogwarts is staring at Hermione. **

" Half of the male population of Hogwarts is staring at you." Draco said.

" Really? Are you jealous?" Hermione joked.

" Yes." Draco said staring straight at Hermione's eyes.

She blushed and looked away.

**They danced slowly swaying with music...**

Hermione looked up and saw Draco staring at her. She looked into his silver gray eyes and Hermione felt drawn to his eyes. Before they knew it, their lips touched and they were kissing. As the song ended, Hermione saw Professor Dumbledore and pulled away." Look Professor Dumbledore is there!" Hermione said and quickly pulled away from Draco

_' Why does he have to come now? Just when I was kissing her. Wait? Did I just think that? I'm going soft. I know it. Get a grip on yourself man!' _Draco thought as he was being pulled to the side where they met Professor Dumbledore.

" Professor!" Hermione said.

" Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger or may I say Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

" Professor, we need to talk to you." Draco said.

" I know Mr. Malfoy. Come with me." Professor Dumbledore said and beckoned them to follow him in a room full of pensieves.

" What is this room?" Draco asked.

" This is the room of requirement. It transforms itself to anything you need." Hermione explained.

" That's right Miss Granger. I believe you used it a few times." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione blushed.

"How are we going to go back to our time?" Draco asked Professor Dumbledore.

" You see Mr. Malfoy, Ms.Granger, you stumbled upon a portkey that led into your future. But this one is different; you need to follow what it has said to go back to your time. Please dip your fingers in the pensieve and listen to what it says."

Draco and Hermione did as what Professor Dumbledore said and dipped their fingers in the pensieve. They were looking at themselves in the hallway .

_Hermione was as usual scurrying off to class and was carrying her bag that may have hollow blocks in them, for being so heavy. She hit someone while she was walking. All the contents of her bag spilled on the floor she was mumbling an apology but when she saw who it was she quickly took it back. It was non other than the Slytherin prince himself, Draco Malfoy. _

_" Watch where you're going mudblood." He said and smirked _

_" Whatever you git." She said while picking up her books. _

_" Watch your language you bushy haired beaver"_

_" Like I would listen to a smirking ferret like yourself." _

_" Oh. Right you obnoxious otter." _

_" Yes. You platinum haired freak." _

_It seems like an eternity before they finished bickering. They stopped because a shiny clock near the wall caught their attention. Hermione got to it first. Malfoy followed her and snatched the clock from her grasp. _

_" Give it back Malfoy." Hermione said irritably _

_" Look, Granger. Stop acting so childish." _

_" Give it to me. You're the whose acting childish." _

_They continued to pull it and it fell into the floor. _

_" Great, you broke it." Malfoy said to Hermione._

_" No I didn't." _

_A piece of paper fell from it and they picked at up at the same time and read it too _

**_" A glance at the future you will see _**

**_Since you've been bickering endlessly _**

**_You must learn how to get along and care_**

**_Endless love you must share_**

**_You must do this in order to go _**

**_Back to the past with your ex-foe"_**

_After they read it they felt a strange sensation in the pit of their stomach like it was grabbing their bodies by their navels and it wiped them off to another time._

Hermione and Draco saw got out of the pensieve and looked at Professor Dumbeldore.

" What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

" You must figure it out for yourself and if you do that you will go back to the past."

" Wait, if we are here then where are the future us?" Draco asked.

" Well, Mr.Malfoy, when you came here the your future counterparts were sent to the past. They are now acting as you. Unless you do what the paper said. You will be stuck here."

" What? Can't you help us?" Hermione asked.

" I'm sorry but you need to do this by yourselves."

" Thank you professor." Hermione said.

" He wasn't much of help." Draco said.

" What are we going to do?"

" I don't know." Then Ginny, Harry, Luna and Ron went to them.

" So, what did Professor Dumbledore say?" Ginny asked

" He told us to follow what the parchment said."Hermione said

" What parchment?" Harry asked.

" The one that fell out of the clock before we got stuck here," Draco said and told them wehat the parchment said.

" I'm sure you'll figure it out." Ginny said reassuring her friend.

" Thanks Ginny."

They all apparated to Burrow to Mrs. Weasley and returned to their homes.

**Author's Note: Did the riddle suck? . Hope you'll tell me what you think... just press that little blue button:) **

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for those who reviewed this fic! I LOVE you all! Here are some cupcakes, a hug and a BIG thank you to all of you! **

**HalfBloodPrince15**-Thank you for your review! Hipe you liked Blaise in this chappie. Thank you for liking the last chappie! –hugs HalfBloodPrince15 - hands out cupcakes : )

**Stargirl1066lkl**-Thank you for your review!Thank you for pointing that out. I should've made them ask Draco more. Sorry. You're right if somebody told me that I would probably think that they are going crazy. Thank you. I'll work harder to make the chappies better. Well the cameras almost got me but a fellow patient quickly beckoned me to go into her room to hide. ;) -hugs Stargirl1066lkl - hands out cupcakes : )

**Celi**-Thank you for your review! Thank you for liking the last chappie. As promised here is the next chappie. I will post the next chappie in 2-3 days. Hope you liked it. -hugs Celi - hands out cupcakes : )

**Chocolateriku**-Thank you for your review!Thank you for liking the chappie! – hits Draco in the head again- -hugs Chocolateriku - hands out cupcakes : )

**Lady-Delphinea**-Thank you for your review!Thank you for the chocies. They were yummy! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs Lady-Delphinea - hands out cupcakes : )

**Zippyfox**-Thank you for your review!Here's the update! Hope you like it! -hugs Zippyfox - hands out cupcakes : )

**Dracosgrr****l**-Thank you for your review!Thank you! Here's the update, hope you like this chappie! -hugs Dracosgrrl - hands out cupcakes : )

**Chops, Pork**-Thank you for your review!yey! Thank you! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs Chops, Pork - hands out cupcakes : )

**Looby Lou**-Thank you for your review!Thank you for the permission! I will really use it if your vote wins! Yum! Malteasers! -hugs Looby Lou - hands out cupcakes : )

**Draco Lover aka Jamie**-Thank you for your review!Thanks for liking the last chappie! Hope you like this one too.! -hugs Draco Lover aka Jamie - hands out cupcakes : )

**HRInuyashaFan16**-Thank you for your review! We'll find out in the later chappies! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs HRInuyashaFan16 - hands out cupcakes : )

**XOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo**-Thank you for your review!Here's the update! Hope you like it! -hugs XOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo - hands out cupcakes : )

**flowerpot munchkin**-Thank you for your review! Thank you so much! Here's the update hope you like it! -hugs flowerpot munchkin - hands out cupcakes : )

**krizie**-Thank you for your review!Thank you! HUGS! Hope you like this chappie. -hugs krizie- - hands out cupcakes : )

**Pandora Markku**-Thank you for your review! You have a point there. I'll work it out. Thanks for pointing that out! Hope you like this chappie. -hugs Pandora Markku - hands out cupcakes : )

**Daniella**-Thank you for your review! Thank you for reviewing the 1st and 2nd chappies.

hugs Daniella - hands out cupcakes : )


	14. The Picnic

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: I would just like to say thank you to all those who reviewed my fic! There will be muffins and a hug waiting those who reviewed my fic in the bottom author's note. I LOVE YOU ALL! Hey BTW the poll is still on regarding what you want Hermione and Draco's baby. I added another one. _What do you think Ginny and Harry's baby should be?_ Please vote : )**

Chapter 13: The picnic

Hermione and Draco were up discussing what they should do in order to go back to the past. They were startled when Aimee entered their room and asked.

" Mommy? What are we going to do today?"

" Why? What day is it today sweetie?"

" Mommy, It's sunday. We always do something special on a sunday" Aimee paused for alittle while " I know! Mommy,let's go on a picnic." Aimee suggested.

" Okay sweetheart. That's a great idea. Why don't you and Alex get ready and we'll go on a picnic."

" Okay Mommy" and Aimee went directly to her room and got ready.

" Picnic?" Draco asked.

" It's a great idea. There we can think of ways to go back. We don't want Aimee suspecting anything. " Hermione said.

Hermione made the food while Draco helped Aimee and Alex get ready.After a while, they walked to a wizarding park and set up a picnic site.

" Mommy? Can we go play there?" Aimee asked Hermione poining to a spot near the trees.

" Okay but don't go too far." Hermione said.

" So what do you think it meant?" Draco asked Hermione.

" I'm not sure. It said ' you must learn how to get along and care. Endless love you must share.' Maybe we should follow it."

" Yes. But how are we going to share endless love?" Draco said.

" We'll figure it out somehow. Let's go get Aimee and Alex, Let's eat." Hermione said.

They stood up and searched for Aimee and Alex. They couldn't find them.

Hermione was crying and said between sobs " We lost them."

" Don't cry. We'll find them." Draco assured Hermione.

When they went near the lake they saw Aimee and Alex playing with a woman.

" Aimee? Alex?" Hermione said.

Aimee quickly stood up and said " Hi Mommy! Are we going to eat now?"

Hermione quickly picked them up and said " Where have you two been? I was so worried!"

" Sorry Mommy but this lady said that you were her friend and you want us to go with her." Aimee explained.

" Have I told you never talk to strangers!"

" But she has a picture of Daddy." and she showed them a picture of Draco smiling.

" Aimee, You take Alex back to the picnic area." Hermione told Aimee. Aimee followed Hermione's orders and went back to the picnic area. Hermione looked at Draco and said

" A woman who has a picture of you?"

" Dracy poo , Your children are so precious, eventhough they're halfbloods but no worry i'll treat them as my own when we get married.I think they would look a lot better when I am their mother. We'll have lots of better looking children.Don't worry I will be soon." Pansy said sweetly while looking at Draco. Draco scowled at Pansy " Dont' call me that name!"

Hermione quickly took her wand out and yelled " Expelliarmus!"

Pansy, who doesn't have a wand, was hit with the spell and tumbled backwards.

" Stupid mudblood bitch." She said and glared at Hermione.

" Listen you slut. Never lay another finger on my children. Over my dead body will you get them." Hermione said.

" Well that could be arranged. You'll pay. Draco is mine. I'll kill you bitch. Just wait and see." Pansy quickly disapparated.

Hermione was left there with Draco. She pondered on what pansy just said. " She told me she'll kill me."

" Don't worry Hermione. She'll never hurt you. Not as long as I'm here. I'll protect you" Draco assured Hermione.Hermione looked at him and he said " I promise.". Hermione hugged him.

They walked back to the picnic area where Alex and Aimee were waiting.

**Author's Note: Thank you SO much for all those who reviwed! I LOVE YOU ALL! Here are some muffins! A very BIG hug! Thank you! **

**runaway mental patient- **Thank you for your review! That's a great idea! I'll try to do it when I finish this story. -hugs runaway mental patient - hands out muffins : )

**Celi**- Thank you for your review! Hope you liked this chappie! We'll see on the later chappies what they have to do. –hugs Celi - hands out muffins : ) 

**dracosgrrl-**Thank youfor your review! Here's the update… Hope you like it! -hugs dracosgrrl - hands out muffins : )

**zippyfox-**Thank you for your review! Thank you! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs zippyfox - hands out muffins : )

**xHeRmIoNexMaLfOyxZaBiNix-**Thank you for your review! Thank you! I will read and review your stories! –hugs xHeRmIoNexMaLfOyxZaBiNix - hands out muffins : )

**snowmouse-**Thank you for your review! Thank you hope you liked this chapter. -hugs snowmouse- hands out muffins : )

**HalfBloodPrince15**-Thank you for your review!Thank you! You're right Pansy is trying to do something. We'll just wait and see! Thank you for your review! -hugs HalfBloodPrince15- hands out muffins : ) 

**ktdavey4life-**Thank you for your review! Thank you! -hugsktdavey4life - hands out muffins : )

**Pandora Markku**-Thank you for your review! Thank you for your vote! -hugs Pandora Markku - hands out muffins : ) 

**iluvmyharrypotter-**Thank you for your review! Thank you! -hugs iluvmyharrypotter - hands out muffins : )

**flowerpot munchkin-**Thank you for your review! Thank you for your vote! Hope you like this chapter. I've read and reviewed you story! Hope you update soon. I like it! -hugsflowerpot munchkin - hands out muffins : )

**Stargirl1066lkl**-Thank you for your review! Thank you for that piece of info, I'll not use song lyrics in my future fics. Hermione is not really a know-it-all in this chappie, thanks for pointing that out. Yes, I am speaking of the emotional type not the physical type. You know the girl? Really? Who is she: ) -hugs Stargirl1066lkl - hands out muffins : ) 

**xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo-**Thank you for your review! I love giving sweets and I love receiving them too! Hahahahah, Hope you liked this chappie. -hugs xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo - hands out muffins : )

**Prettyinpink09**-Thank you for your review! Thank you! Hope you liked this chappie. -hugs Prettyinpink09- hands out muffins : ) Looby Lou-Thank you for your review! Thank you: ) –hugs Looby Lou - hands out muffins : ) Chocolateriku-Thank you for your review! I'm sorry! Forgive me? – gives a another cupcake- ; ) -hugs Chocolateriku - hands out muffins : ) 

**dolface546-**Thank you for your review! Thank you! Hope you liked this chappie! -hugs dolface546- hands out muffins : )

**Lady- Delphinea**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this update. -hugs Lady- Delphinea- - hands out muffins : )

**Sofie Christianson**- Than you for your review! I really understand, my teachers go really insane at the end of the schoolyear, they give us projects that are in the same deadline. Thank you for liking the chappies! Thank you for the time you gave for reviewing! I really appreciate it! -hugs Sofie Christianson - hands out muffins : )


	15. Nightmares

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: I would just like to say thank you to all those who reviewed my fic! There will be lollipops and a hug waiting those who reviewed my fic in the bottom author's note. I LOVE YOU ALL! Hey BTW the poll is still on regarding what you want Hermione and Draco's baby. I added another one. _What do you think Ginny and Harry's baby should be?_ Please vote This is the last time I'll be asking for the vote... : )**

Chapter 14: Nightmares

When Hermione and Draco got home from their picnic, they immediatley sent Aimee and Alex to bed.

" Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked Hermione who was staring at the wall.

" Oh, Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione lied. She was still thinking of what Pansy said at the park.

" Okay then. Get some sleep." and lay the bed that they shared.

" Goodnight Draco." Hermione said while lying down.

" Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes and darkness engulfed her.

_Hermione was walking down a very dark hallway , her footsteps were echoing against the wooden floors._

_" Hello? Is anybody here?" Hermione asked " Where am I?"_

_Nobody answered her, the silence wa deafening. Then, she heard the sound of Aimee and Alex' laughter behind a wooden door. She turned the knob and saw Aimee, Alex and Draco sitting near the fireplace. They were playinf with each other._

_" Mommy!" Aimee said. Hermione smiled and started to walk near them but a figure got to them first. It was Pansy. Aimee kissed Pansy and hugged her, so did Draco. _

_Hermione walked to them and said " Draco! What are you doing! That is Pansy! Aimee I'm Mommy!" Hermione grabbed Aimee and hugged her. _

_" Mudblood, What are you doing to MY daughter. Get away from her!" Pansy shrieked._

_" Shut up! She's not yours! She's mine. You slut! What did you do them?" _

_" I got what is rightfully mine." _

_" Rightfully yours? Are you crazy?"_

_" Maybe I am. But they are mine. Bitch!" _

_" You're the bitch! Over my dead body will they be yours! "_

_" As I told you, that can be arranged." Pansy said and got her wand out of her pocket._

_" Say goodbye mudblood!" Pansy said and laughed " Avada Kedavra" then there was a blinding flash of green light._

_" NOOOOOOOO!" _

" NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione woke up screaming. She was drenched in sweat.

" Hermione! Are you okay?" Draco asked her.

Hermione burst out crying. Draco hugged her and rubbed her back.

" Why were you screaming?" Draco asked sobbing Hermione.

" Pansy- _sob_- tried- _sob_- to- _sob_-kill- _sob_- me" Hermione said between sobs.

" Don't worry. She won't get you. i'll protect you Hermione. No matter what." Draco said.

Hermione looked at him and he smiled. She immediatly hugged him and muttered " Thank you."

" Go back to sleep Hermione."

" Okay."

After 2 Hours-----

Hermione woke up and felt a slight pain in her stomach. It didn't just go away and then her water broke.

" Oh my, this is bad." Hermione said to herself.

" Draco! Draco! DRACO!" Hermione said while shaking Draco.

" What? Did you have another nightmare? Tell it to me tomorrow okay?" Draco said sleepily.

" No."

" Great! Go back to sleep!"

" Draco!"

" Umphhhhh"

" Listen, my water just broke."

" Umphhhhhhh"

" I'm going to have the baby now." Hermione said louder.

Draco bolted up and said " Your going to have the WHAT now?"

**Author's Note: Thank you for all those who reviewed! I love you alll! Here's a big THANK YOU, a big HUG and a big LOLLIPOP! Hope you like this chappie:) **

**chibi playing with fire**-Thank you for your review! I am SO sorry! I posted the chappie before you reviewed! Her have a muffin, my peace offering. -hugs chibi playing with fire- hands out lollipops : )

**xHeRmIoNexMaLfOyxZaBiNix-**Thank you for your review! I Love muffins too. Update your story please... Thank you:) -hugs xHeRmIoNexMaLfOyxZaBiNix - hands out lollipops : )

**seaweedqueen**-Thank you for your review! Pansy is such a slut! hehehehe. Thank you! -hugs seaweedqueen- hands out lollipops : )

**zippyfox**-Thank you for your review! Sorry it took me so long to update. i can't log in for 2 days. Hope you like this chappie. -hugs zippyfox - hands out lollipops : )

**Chops, Pork**-Thank you for your review! SORRY! PLease forgive me. Here is a muffin. Peace offering. Please :) Thanks for the advice, I'll work harder on the dialouge. Hope you like this chappie.-hugs Chops, Pork- hands out lollipops : )

**flowerpot munchkin**-Thank you for your review! I'll update every 2-3 days maybe just one day if i get reviewes! wink wink nudge nudge. Hey! I reviewed your chappie! Update soon! -hugs flowerpot munchkin- hands out lollipops : )

**Draco Lover aka Jamie**-Thank you for your review! Thank you! I Love the beach! Hope you liked this chappie! -hugs Draco Lover aka Jamie- hands out lollipops : )

**iluvmyharrypotter- **Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie! - hugs iluvmyharrypotter- hands out lollipop:)


	16. Welcome!

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: I would just like to say thank you to all those who reviewed my fic! There will be Sugar Wuills and a hug waiting those who reviewed my fic in the bottom author's note. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you to all those who voted! I tallied up the votes at the bottom author's note, i only got 1 vote per person.**

Chapter 15: Welcome!

Draco bolted up and said " You're going to have the WHAT now?"

Hermione replied " Yes, i'm going to have the baby now." and scrunched up her face due to a contraction.

Draco stood up and said " What am I going to do?"

Hermione said irritably " Well, it might be a good idea to bring me to the nearest hospital."

" Yeah, Okay, Great idea. How are we going to go there?"

" I don't know, could you please hurry up!" Hermione said

" Okay." he picked Hermione up ( bridal style) and they were about to apparated when Hermione said

" Wait! We have to tell the others. How about Aimee and Alex!"

" Okay wait. " Draco put Hermione down and picked up a piece of parchment. He wrote something and called an owl. After the owl left, Draco said " Okay that's done. Let's go."

" Wait! How about Aimee and Alex?"

" Ginny and Harry will take care of them. Okay?"

" Okay. Let's go to the hospital now." and they apparated to St. Mungo's. When they got there a healer greeted them and said " Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy! What brings you here?"

" I'm in labor. Please hurry up! " Hermione said obviously in pain.

" Okay. Please follow me." and the healer led them into a room and beckoned Draco to put Hermione down on the bed. " Please wait here for a minute whileI get the head healer to assist you."

Hermione got Draco's hand and said " I'm only 17! What am I going to do! I'm going to have a baby!"

" It may be a good idea if you loosen your grip in my hand." Draco said looking at his hand that is turning blue.

" No way! Do you know how much pain this is!"

Then Ginny, Harry , Ron and Luna entered the room with Aimee and Alex.

" Hi Mione! How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

" I feel a lot of pain right now, Is this how it should be?"

" Yes, and it's going to be more painful."

" Great! More pain!" Hermione said sarcastically while having another contraction.

Ron looked at Draco's hand which Hermione was holding. " Hey? Does that hurt? It looks like it's turning bluer every second."

" Not to worry! It lost it's feeling 30 minutes ago." Draco replied.

" Okay, We'll just wait outside. It's 3 in the morning. " Harry said and they all went outside.

Hermione suddenly said " Draco if in case i don't make it,I just wanted to tell you that I think that I... I... I... LO... LOV... I think I have another contraction. Get the Healers!"

Draco called for the Healers. When they came they just told Hermione to breathe and relax.

2 hours and 1 really broken hand later -----

" Okay Mrs. Malfoy, Just Breathe and relax." the healer said.

" Hermione breathe and relax." Draco said.

" What do you think i'm doing? Dancing?" Hermione said angrily.

Draco looked at the healer and the healer just smiled and siad " Don't worry. It's normal."

" Okay Mrs. Malfoy just one more push and this will be all over." the healer said

" That's what you've been saying 2 hours ago!" Hermione said.

" I don't think you should be arguing with the healer right now," Draco said meekly.

" YOU! It's your fault! All of this is your fault! If you haven't broken that watch we wouldn't be in this situation!" Hermione said angrily.

" Hermione just one more push!" the healer said. Hermione did as the healer told her and cry was heard.

" Congratulations! You have a baby girl!" the healer said and lay the baby next to Hermione.

Hermione let go of Draco's hand and admired her baby. She had tufts of blond hair and eyes like Aimee and Alex.

" She's beautiful!" Hermione said.

" Like you" Draco said looking at Hermione.

" Okay, Can I borrow your little princess for a little while and check her."

" Wait! Mrs. Malfoy! I think there's another one! Please push." the healer said.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand again and Draco said " Just when it was regaining feeling again."

Hermione gave a push and another cry was heard.

" Congratulations! You have a baby boy! You have twins." and she lay the baby next to Hermione.

" Thier beautiful! Look at him, he'll be a heart breaker!" Hermione said.

" Just like me!" Draco joked.

" Whatever!" Hermione said as the healer took her baby to be examined.

The door opened and Aimee and Alex rushed to Hermione's bed. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna followed.

" Mommy! Do I have a little sister? or another little brother?" Aimee asked.

" Sweetheart you have both!"

"Both? You had twins?" Ginny asked.

" Yes and here they are." Hermione said when she saw the healer carrying two bundles in her arms.

" Here you go, two perfectly healthy little angels." The healer said as she handed on to Draco and one to Hermione.

" They are so adorable!" Ginny said. " This is clearly a family moment. We better go. See you!" and they all went out leaving Draco, Hermione and the children behind.

" What we going to call them?" Draco asked.

" Hummmm... What is your complete name Aimee?"

" Mommy! You know it! Aimee Lila Malfoy!"

" I was just testing you honey. How about Alex?"

" Alexander Seth Malfoy"

" Okay. We have to find a name that starts with an A."

" How about Andre?" Hermione suggested.

" Andre, it has a ring to it, how about Andre Patrick?"

" It's perfect." Hermione said looking at the baby. " How about this little girl?"

" How about Anabelle?" Draco suggested.

" I Like it! Anabelle Sophia Malfoy." Hermione said.

" Yey! Ana and Andre!" Aimee said.

" Yes Aimee, Ana and Andre."

There was a knock on the door and a healer entered and said " Are the little ones ready? I think Mrs. malfoy needs to rest. Have you decided on what to name them?"

" Yes." Draco said " Anabelle Sophia Malfoy and Andre Patrick malfoy."

" Okay.Can I take them now?"the healer asked.

" Okay. Thank you." Hermione said.

Hermione and Draco didn't know there was another person in the room: Pansy Parkinson. She was there the whole time, she was an unregistered animagus like Rite Skeeter. She turned into a spider.

" You'll pay mudblood! Let's just wait..."

**Author's Note: Here's the result of the votes: ( I only took one vote per person)**

**Triplets-1 vote  
Identical twin (girls)- o votes  
Identical twin (boys)-6 votes  
Boy- 5 votes  
Girl- 11 Votes  
Fraternal twins- 12 votes.**

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank you to all those who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! Hope you like this chappie. A BIG thank you, a BIG hug and a sugar quill to all those who reviewed! **

**Draco Lover aka Jamie**-Thank you for your review! Here's the update! Hope you like it! -hugs Draco Lover aka Jamie - hands out sugar quills : )

**HalfBloodPrince15**-Thank you for your review!Thank you! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs HalfBloodPrince15- hands out sugar quills : )

**Sofie Christianson**-Thank you for your review! I am sorry, I don't understand the question. I'll try to think about it. Sorry. : (-hugs Sofie Christianson - hands out sugar quills : )

**Beatlesluver91**-Thank you for your review! Thank you for your vote! -hugs Beatlesluver91- hands out sugar quills : )

**Celi**-Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs Celi - hands out sugar quills : )

**PadfootObssesed329**-Thank you for your review! Hehehe the one I made was the one with the most votes. -hugs PadfootObssesed329- hands out sugar quills : )

**sexyslytherin2**-Thank you for your review! Thank you for your vote! -hugs sexyslytherin2 - hands out sugar quills : )

**zippyfox**-Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie. -hugs zippyfox - hands out sugar quills : )

**grafiti rtk**-Thank you for your review! Sorry it took me long, hope you like it! -hugs grafiti rtk - hands out sugar quills : )

**Chops, Pork**-Thank you for your review! Thank you! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs Chops, Pork - hands out sugar quills : )

**elvishchic14**-Thank you for your review! Here's the update! Hope you like it! -hugs elvishchic14- hands out sugar quills : )

**chocolateriku**-Thank you for your review! Thank you! Hope you like it! -hugs chocolateriku - hands out sugar quills : )

**dracosgrrl**-Thank you for your review! Here's the update! Hope you like it! -hugs dracosgrr- hands out sugar quills : )

**Mellem**-Thank you for your review! Thanks! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs Mellem - hands out sugar quills : )

**starpixie06**-Thank you for your review! Thanks for the vote! -hugs starpixie06 - hands out sugar quills : )

**RuRoo Bookie**-Thank you for your review! Thank you! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs RuRoo Bookie - hands out sugar quills : )

**Pandora Markku**-Thank you for your review! Thanks ! -hugs Pandora Markku - hands out sugar quills : )

**Hgdmlover**-Thank you for your review! Thanks for the vote! -hugs Hgdmlover - hands out sugar quills : )

**Iluvmyharrypotter**-Thank you for your review! We'll have to wait a few more chappies before we see Pansy again! -hugs Iluvmyharrypotter - hands out sugar quills : )

**ktdavey4life**-Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs ktdavey4life - hands out sugar quills : )

**Alex**-Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs Alex - hands out sugar quills : )

**Sweetblossoms**-Thank you for your review! Thanks for the vote! -hugs Sweetblossoms - hands out sugar quills : )

**Lady-Delphinea**-Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs Lady-Delphinea - hands out sugar quills : )

**tiggergirl12**-Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs tiggergirl12- hands out sugar quills : )

**starsandwishes**-Thank you for your review! Hey! Thanks for your vote! -hugs starsandwishes - hands out sugar quills : )

**Kandygurl4**-Thank you for your review! Thanks for the vote! -hugs Kandygurl4- hands out sugar quills : )

**Stargirl1066lkl**-Thank you for your review! Thanks! Hope you like this chappie! –hugs Stargirl1066lk - hands out sugar quills : )


	17. Author's Note: Sorry

A Glance at the Future

**Author's Note: Sorry this is not an update. I'll be updating every Saturday from now on. The school year is about to start and I'm not allowed to use it during school days. Sorry. Anyways Thank you for all the reviews that I got from the last chappie! my personal Thanks , a BIG hug and a chocolate bar will be on the next chappie! I LOVE YOU ALL:) **

**pinkstar146 **


	18. Another Welcome and a Suprise

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Thank you to all the reviews! You really inspired me to write more! Hope you like this chappie. Jelly beans and a BIG hug will be waiting for those who reviewed!**

Chapter 16: Another Welcome and a Surprise

It's been two days since Hermione had given birth to the twins and then it was time for them to go home.

" Mr and Mrs. Malfoy?" a healer asked.

" Yes?" Hermione replied.

" Well, we think that you are all ready to go home with you little ones. If there's anything you would like to know don't hesitate to floo back here and we'll take care of it." The healer said and smiled.

" Thank you." Hermione said as the healer left the room.

Draco entered the room with a bag in his back. He looked at Hermione who was standing up.

" It's good to see my feet again!" Hermione exclaimed.

" Are you ready to go? Aimee and Alex are at the burrow with Mrs. Weasley." Draco said.

" Yup. I'm ready." Hermione said and took one of the two bundles lying on the bed. " Go on, get Andre."

" What?"

" You heard me. Get Andre and I get Ana."

" What if I drop him?" Draco asked. " I haven't held a baby before."

" Well, if you drop him. I'll make sure you'll never see daylight again."

Draco looked at her with horror.

" I was just kidding! Just support his head and his body. Here I'll show you!" Hermione said and demonstrated it to Draco. Draco cautiously followed Hermione's instructions.

" See? It isn't so bad. Let's go now." Hermione said. Soon they reached a fireplace and they shouted " Malfoy Manor." They stepped out of the fireplace and saw two persons sitting in the couch at the manor. They had their back turned so Hermione and Draco could not see who they were. Draco handed Andre to Hermione and took out his wand. Hermione went to the corner of the house to hide.

" Who are you? What are you doing here? I'm warning you! I have my wand and I know how to use it!" Draco said.

" Well, Of course you know how to use it! You're a wizard! Is that anyway to welcome your mother?" Narcissa Malfoy said as she stood up.

" I'm sorry mother. I didn't expect you to be here. Why are you here? You still have 3 days left for your trip." Draco said.

" Well, when Severus and I heard the news we just had to come back to see my grandchild. Right Severus?" Narcissa explained.

" Right." Snape said as he stood up to go near Narcissa.

" Hermione? Why are you hiding there? Why do you have two blankets?" Narcissa said as she saw Hermione at the corner.

" Oh. We thought you were burglars or something." Hermione said. " Niang, this is Ana and Andre."

" Twins? Oh! Hermione Draco! They are so beautiful!" Narcissa said as she took one of the babies." Severus look." Snape took the other one from Hermione and sat near Narcissa.

" Andre looks like you Draco." Narcissa said. " By the way, where is Aimee and Alex?"

" That reminds me! We should go get Aimee and Alex at Mrs. Weasley's place. Niang can you take care of the babies for a while?" Hermione said.

" Of course Darling." Narcissa said. "" Don't worry!"

" Thank you!"

" Ana's going to be alright with Nai nai" Narcissa cooed.

Hermione and Draco then apparated to the Burrow.

" Hermione! Congratulations! I hear the babies are absolutely beautiful. I'll see them soon!" Molly said as she hugged Hermione.

" Come over at the manor anytime!" Hermione said as they pulled away. " Where's Aimee and Alex?"

As if on cue, Aimee burst out a door and dragged Alex with her. " Mommy!" Aimee said.

" Hello sweetie." Hermione said.

" Thank you Molly." Draco said as he picked up Alex.

" Anytime dear."

" Molly? Where are the others?" Hermione surveyed the empty house.

" Oh! I really am getting old. Ginny is in labor. She's at St. Mungo's! "

" Oh! Thank you! We'll visit her. Thank you Molly." Hermione said as they apparated back to the Manor.

" Nai Nai!" Aimee said as she hurried to her grandmother.

" Princess." Narcissa said and kissed her grandchild at the cheek.

" Mother? Can we leave you with the children? We need to go somewhere," Draco asked.

" Sure Dear, Where are you going?" Narcissa asked.

" Niang Ginny's in labor. We'll go see her." Hermione said.

" Okay then. Tell her I said Hi! "

" We will!" they said as they apparated to St. Mungo's

- AT ST. MUNGO'S - - - -

" Healer? Excuse me but do you have a Ginny Potter in here?" Hermione asked.

" Yes. Ms. She's at room 106 she has just given birth. "

" Thank you Healer." Hermione said.

Draco and Hermione hurried to the room and saw Ginny, Harry, Cassie and their baby.

" Hi Gin!" Hermione said as she entered the room.

" Mione! Draco! " Ginny said.

" Hi!" Draco said.

" Is it a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked.

" It's a boy." Harry said proudly.

" I have a baby brother" Cassie smiled.

" Can I see him?" Hermione asked.

" Sure, Mione meet Calvin." Ginny said as she handed the boy to Hermione .

Hermione looked at Calvin and saw that he took most of his features from Ginny except he has green eyes like Harry unlike Cassie who has Harry's hair and eyes but Ginny's personality ( thanks to Looby Lou)

" Ginny he's so cute." Hermione said as she handed Calvin back to Ginny.

" We better get going now." Draco said looking at his watch.

" Thanks for coming!" Ginny said.

" Bye." Hermione said as they apparated back to the Malfoy manor.

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! Hope you like this chappie! Here are some jelly beans and a BIG HUG!**

**HalfBloodPrince15**-Thank you for your review! Thank you so much! Pansy part will be soon. I go to school in the Philippines, In here we go to school starting June and it ends in March. Thanks for your review! -hugs HalfBloodPrince15 - hands out jellybeans : )

**flowerpot munchkin**-Thank you for your review! Thank you! Hope you like this chappie!-hugs flowerpot munchkin - hands out jellybeans : )

**Celi**-Thank you for your review! Thank you! I think so too, but the votes were for fraternal twins. Hope you like this chappie. -hugs Celi - hands out jellybeans : )

**Pandora Markku**-Thank you for your review! – smile- we''l just have to wait a few more chappies. I go to school in the Philippines, I am a Filipino. -hugs Pandora Markku - hands out jellybeans : )

**Chocolateriku**-Thank you for your review! LOL! Nice idea! I love being hyper! Hope you like the jelly beans and this chappie! -hugs Chocolateriku - hands out jellybeans : )

**Kandygurl4**-Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie! TTThe future Hermione and Draco are in the pat, they kinda switch places. -hugs Kandygurl4- hands out jellybeans : )

**Draco Lover aka Jamie**-Thank you for your review! Thank you! Hope you like this chappie. -hugs Draco Lover aka Jamie - hands out jellybeans : )

**Zippyfox**-Thank you for your review! Hope you liked this chappie! -hugs Zippyfox - hands out jellybeans : )

**Mellem** -Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie. Pansy will be making an appearance in the later chappies -hugs Mellem - hands out jellybeans : )

**Gingitsune Wings**-Thank you for your review! Awww, Thank you! Hope you like this chappie. -hugs Gingitsune Wings - hands out jellybeans : )

**fizzing whatzits** -Thank you for your review! Thank you! Well, I don't have a beta and I am 14 years old. Please continue reading my stories despite my age. Hope you like this chappie! -hugs fizzing whatzits - hands out jellybeans : )

**Chops, Pork** -Thank you for your review! Really? That is so nice! My brother and I have names starting with M. Yeah, it's kinda weird but I'll try to make everything better ate the end. Well, I live in the Philippines. Really Japanese start their school year during march? Cool! Don't worry! I'll always have time for this fic! Sorry if it took me so long. Hope you like this chappie! -hugs Chops, Pork - hands out jellybeans : )

**Rikuedlover**-Thank you for your review! You are too kind! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs Rikuedlover - hands out jellybeans : )

**Lady-Delphinea**- Thank you for your review! Thank you! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs Lady-Delphinea - hands out jellybeans : )

**Kiwi-San**-Thank you for your review! Sorry for the wait! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs Kiwi-San - hands out jellybeans : )

**arkenstone2003**-Thank you for your review! Aww! Thank you! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs arkenstone2003- hands out jellybeans : )

**Lilagirl**-Thank you for your review! I agree! Pansy must die! Hehehehe. Hope you like this chappie! -hugs Lilagirl - hands out jellybeans : )

**Izumi Rules**-Thank you for your review! Thank you! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs Izumi Rules-- hands out jellybeans : )

**reader** -Thank you for your review! I'll work on it! English is not really my first language. I promise I'll work on it! -hugs reader - hands out jellybeans : )

**xHeRmIoNexMaLfOyxZaBiNix**-Thank you for your review! I loved the chappie of **helping her**! Update soon! I'll review I promise. Please? Hope you like this chappie -hugs xHeRmIoNexMaLfOyxZaBiNix - hands out jellybeans : )

**mopadopelopinope**-Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs mopadopelopinope - hands out jellybeans : )

**BigBigStarr**-Thank you for your review! You're lucky! Hope you enjoy your summer! I'll check out your stories! Hope you like this chappie! -hugs BigBigStarr - hands out jellybeans : )

**Author's Note 2: Here is the result of the poll regarding Ginny and Harry's baby:**

**Boy -IIII**

**girl- II**

**twins -III**

**triplets-I**

**Author's Note3: Please review! Press the button! Please : ) **


	19. Forgetting

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: - hands out a basket full of rotten tomatoes- I AM SO SORRYYYY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I have been such a bad author… I didn't update in months. Please feel free to throw the tomatoes at me. Sorry for the wait. I always hated authors who didn't update for months but I have become one. Sorry for the wait. I don't want to promise anything anymore because it might get broken. Please forgive me. I'll update all my stories this day (if I can) to make up for the lost time. I am so sorry. **

**Author's Note 2: I have a friend who also writes in and told me that leaving personal notes after the fic is prohibited. Is it true? Can you please put your answer in your review? It would be a big help. Thank you!  
**

**Author's note 3: A VERY VERY BIG HUG AWAITS ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND WAITED FOR THIS UPDATE AND ALSO A VERY VERY BIG CANDY CANE! **

Chapter 17: Forgetting

A sleepless week has past after the twins were born. Hermione and Draco were restless it seems that if one twin was asleep the other one wants to stay awake and get all the attention of Draco and Hermione. Even thought Narcissa was there to help them in the night, she seems to disappear every morning with Snape.

----- About 2 in the morning------

A shrill cry broke the silence in the Malfoy Manor. Hermione woke up from her slumber to see what the commotion was all about. She went to room next to hers and bent down the crib to see two angelic faces looking back at her. One was a smiling at her and gurgling as if she was talking to Hermione while the other one's face was wet with tears.

She picked them up and sat down a very soft chair in the room. She sang to them a very sweet little tune and saw their eyes droop from exhaustion from crying.

" The future isn't so bad" Hermione told herself as she lay the twins back in their crib.

She went back to the room and saw Draco sleeping peacefully. He hasn't slept for two straight days. He was the one who took care of the twins when Hermione caught a cold. He has been so nice to her ever since the twins were born. She seems to forget that this was the same Draco Malfoy who tortured her and called her names in Hogwarts. She seems to fall in love with this new person Draco has become. She lay down in bed next to him and pulled the covers and drifted to deep sleep.

--- The next morning---

Hermione woke up with something warm in her arm. It turns out to be Draco's arm. He was hugging her while he was asleep. She cautiously stood up and walked away from their bed. Draco also woke up.

" Hermione where are you going?" Draco asked.

" Downstairs. I'll make breakfast."

" Can I help?"

" Well. Well. Well. The prince of Slytherin volunteering to do work? This is a miracle!" Hermione joked.

" Hahaha. Very funny. For your information, I know how to cook!"

" Really now… Prove it…" Hermione said.

" I will Miss Granger" Draco said.

Hermione and Draco went down the stairs and saw Narcissa and Snape waiting for them in the foot of the staircase.

" Mother you're up early." Draco said.

" Of course! I wanted to greet you two first." Narcissa replied.

" Greet us?" Hermione and Draco said I unison.

" Don't tell me you forgot?"

" Forgot what?"

" Your Anniversary."

" Oh that." Hermione and Draco looked at each other curiously.

" Children today can be so forgetful" Narcissa said. " But not to worry Mother always has something up her sleeve. I have arranged you two to have a private dinner but before that I have prepared a treat for both of you."

" Thank you Mother." Draco said. " But what about the children? What about you and Uncle Snape?"

" Don't worry about us dear. We would manage. Just go out there and have fun."

" Thank you Mother." Draco said.

A red car picked up Hermione and a black one picked up Draco. They went separate ways. Hermione was brought to the nicest spa in the wizarding world and she was pampered all day long. After that she was bought to Madame Michelle's Beauty Haven and got a makeover. She was also bought to Madame Malkin's Robes and got a very elegant green dress and some jewels with it. Draco on the other hand also got pampered and got to go to Madame Malkin's to get a tuxedo. After hours of pampering and relaxation, they finally went back to their respective cars and the cars went straight to a yacht. The yacht was designed with Christmas lights and a house elf lead them to a spot, which overlooked the ocean, and it was with a table for two. The table was candle lit and the house elves put Hermione and Draco to their respective seats. Hermione couldn't help but gasp at the view. It was absolutely breathtaking.

" Wow. Mother has really outdone herself now." Draco said.

" This is the nicest yacht I have ever been in." Hermione replied.

Before one of them could say anything a violin appeared and serenaded them with music. Food suddenly appeared in their table and glasses with wine also appeared.

" Hermione you look wonderful." Draco said as he looked at Hermione.

" You don't look bad yourself." Hermione said. It was the understatement of the year since Draco looked really handsome and Hermione blushed at Draco's compliment. She couldn't help but thank that it was dark since she was blushing crimson red. Draco suddenly put out his hand and asked

" Hermione, care to dance with me?"

" I would love to."

Draco and Hermione swayed to the music that the enchanted violin was making and it was what you would call a perfect moment.

" Hermione, I always wanted to tell you this."

" What is it?" Hermione asked looking straight at Draco's eyes.

" I wanted to tell you that I like you."

" Awwww. I like you too."

" No! Not that kind of like but I wanted to say I love you."

Hermione choked at her own spit and when she regained her voice she said " What? You what me?"

" I said I love you. I loved you since the Yule Ball in Fourth Year. I loved you when you slapped me back in third year. I really can't show my love for you because of my father. That's why I've been torturing you for the past years."

" You mean you tortured me to show me that you loved me?"

" Yes." Draco said sheepishly.

" You have a very strange way of showing your affection Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said.

" I was glad that my future included you." Draco said, as he looked straight at Hermione's eyes. " Are you disappointed that in the future you would love a git like me?"

Instead of answering Hermione just kissed Draco. Draco couldn't be any happier than to give that kiss back.

" Does that answer your question?" Hermione said as she broke away from the kiss.

" It certainly does. It doesn't matter if we go back to the past or stay in the future. As long as we are together, I will be the happiest man in the world." Draco said.

" I will be the happiest woman." Hermione replied.

After a few hours, they finally went back to the Malfoy Manor….

The manor was very dark. Not even a single light was on.

" Why is it so dark?" Hermione asked Draco.

" I don't know." Draco said.

They hurried to the front door and opened it. The house was dead quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Hermione and Draco muttered an incantation in their wand and the tips glowed. They searched the house for anything.

" Oh my gosh Draco! The children! Their gone!" Hermione said as she rushed from the children's bedroom.

" Mother and Uncle Snape! They are here!" Draco said as he opened the door to the linen closet and two bodies, which were, tied fell.

Hermione examined them and told them that they were stunned. They put a reviving spell on them and Narcissa and Severus regained consciousness.

" Draco, Hermione!" Narcissa suddenly said.

" Mother! What happened?" Draco asked.

" Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. She got the children. She kept on saying something like Draco shouldn't have turned his back from the dark lord and that he shouldn't have left her." Narcissa replied.

" Did she hurt the children?" Hermione asked.

" No. She kept on saying they were hers."

" That bitch is crazy." Draco said.

" Hermione" Snape said.

" Yes?" Hermione asked.

" I think you should read this.

The linen closet glowed and green writing seem to appear in the door.

" Mud blood bitch! How dare you take Draco from me? It should have been me in your place. I should've been the one who is happy now. You're children are with me and if you want to see them from me, go to this place at midnight tonight: 21 Butterfly road, London. Come alone or else."

Then the writing disappeared.

" Hermione let me come with you." Draco said and took her hand.

" No. Don't. I can do it by myself."

" Please Hermione."

" Draco I said no. Just let me go." As she said that she struggled to get her hand free and apparated.

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Hate it? Please review! **

**Author's Note2; As promised, here is a VERY VERY BIG HUG and a candy cane for all those who reviewed and all those who have waited. I love you all. Hope you forgive me. I love you all.**

**Swtndreamypnay**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie. I am so sorry school was just so busy and I didn't have time to write. Sorry. – hugs Swtndreamypnay- hands out candy cane : )

**Classicmovielover**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie. Sorry for the long wait. I'm planning to get a proofreader so that I won't get as much grammar mistakes. – hugs Classicmovielover - hands out candy cane : )

**slythrin queen buff 18**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie. Sorry for the long wait – hugs slythrin queen buff 18- hands out candy cane : )

**flowerpot munchkin**-- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie Thank you so much for all the support that you have given me! Sorry that it took me a long time. – hugs flowerpot munchkin - hands out candy cane : )

**Slytherin in Mind**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie!– hugs Slytherin in Mind - hands out candy cane : )

**Izumi Rules**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie! You're welcome. Hope you like the candy cane!– hugs Izumi Rules - hands out candy cane : )

**Kandygurl4**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Kandygurl4- hands out candy cane : )

**Alavna**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Alavna - hands out candy cane : )

**Krystalmaze**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Krystalmaze - hands out candy cane : )

**Rika**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Rika - hands out candy cane : )

**Ray**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie I would try to update His Heir Her Secret. Sorry for the long wait– hugs Ray - hands out candy cane : )

**Anya**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Anya - hands out candy cane : )

**Yingnyang**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Yingnyang - hands out candy cane : )

**Chops, Pork**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie. So sorry! I hope you like this chappie– hugs Chops, Pork - hands out candy cane : )

**KtotheT**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs KtotheT - hands out candy cane : )

**Sofie Christianson**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Sofie Christianson - hands out candy cane : )

**Draco Lover aka Jamie**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Draco Lover aka Jamie - hands out candy cane : )

**arkenstone2003**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie we are going to have to wait for the coming chappies to see what happens to Pansy. – hugs arkenstone2003 - hands out candy cane : )

**dolface546**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs dolface546- hands out candy cane : )

**Looby Lou**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Looby Lou - hands out candy cane : )

**purplecloud11**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs purplecloud11 - hands out candy cane : )

**princess-amelia**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs princess-amelia - hands out candy cane : )

**Kiwi-San**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Kiwi-San- - hands out candy cane : )

**Sk8eRgIrL1990**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Sk8eRgIrL1990- hands out candy cane : )

**AnastriannaRomanov**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs AnastriannaRomanov - hands out candy cane : )

**Lilagirl**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Lilagirl - hands out candy cane : )

**sexyslytherin2**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs sexyslytherin2- hands out candy cane : )

**iluvmyharrypotter**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs iluvmyharrypotter - hands out candy cane : )

**Sly Slytherin Princess**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Sly Slytherin Princess - hands out candy cane : )

**XxSpeckAxLynnAxX**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs XxSpeckAxLynnAxX - hands out candy cane : )

**Pandora Markku**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Pandora Markku - hands out candy cane : )

**Celi**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie Hehehe. I'll think about it! – hugs Celi - hands out candy cane : )

**sweetiepye2332**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs sweetiepye2332 - hands out candy cane : )

**Stargirl1066lkl**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie. I know what you mean, it seems like that the teachers are in a rush to give loads of assignments. They just give it to you when all you can think about is going to the beach… – hugs Stargirl1066lk - hands out candy cane : )

**Bookworm1214**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs Bookworm1214 - hands out candy cane : )

**xDrowningxLessonsx01- **Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs xDrowningxLessonsx01 - hands out candy cane : )

**zippyfox-** Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs zippyfox - hands out candy cane : )

**HalfBloodPrince15**- Thank you for your review! Hope you like this chappie– hugs HalfBloodPrince15 - hands out candy cane : )

**Author's note 3: See that little blue button on the side of your screen? Ready. Get set. Press it! Please review! **


	20. Into the Darkness

A Glance at the Future

**Summary:** Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

**Author's Note: Thank you for all those who waited patiently for this next update. Hands out basket of rotten tomatoes, you can pelt me with these tomatoes… hides behind pillow Anyways it's the start of summer here so I have more time to write my stories! Thank you for all the support that all of you has given me. Please Review… Maybe if I get some I would get the inspiration to writ the next chappie! I love you all! –Wink- - wink- ;) **

Chapter 18: Into the Darkness

Hermione quickly apparated to the address that Pansy left her, when she arrived, it was nothing but a big old house. It doesn't have single light on. Hermione opened the door and it creaked.

"Lumos" Hermione muttered under her breath. She explored the old house alone. The house was covered in cobwebs and an occasional mouse would brush against Hermione's feet. Hermione found a single door at the end of the hallway. When she opened it she saw another dark hallway. She entered the door and she could practically hear her footsteps. She looked at her side to see if there were any doors. After minutes of searching, she found a green door, it seemed new. She pushed the door open and was shocked to what she saw.

Aimee, Alex and Draco sitting near the fireplace. They were playing with each other.

"Mommy!" Aimee said. Hermione smiled and started to walk near them but a figure got to them first. It was Pansy. Aimee kissed Pansy and hugged her, so did Draco.

Hermione walked to them and said "Draco! What are you doing! That is Pansy! Aimee I'm Mommy!" Hermione grabbed Aimee and hugged her.

"Mudblood, What are you doing to MY daughter. Get away from her!" Pansy shrieked.

"Shut up! She's not yours! She's mine. You slut! What did you do them?"

"I got what is rightfully mine."

"Rightfully yours? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am. But they are mine. Bitch!"

"You're the bitch! Over my dead body will they be yours! "

"As I told you that can be arranged." Pansy said and got her wand out of her pocket. Hermione backed away from her and Draco, Aimee and Alex disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Hermione questioned Pansy.

"That you will never know Mudblood"

"Where did my children go?"

"They are MINE and they are in a safe place you'll never know…" Pansy said. She then muttered "Expelliaramus". Hermione's wand flew away from her grasps. Pansy laughed and got Hermione's wand. She broke it between her hands.

"Mudblood helpless without her wand?" Pansy said tauntingly.

"I can take you without my wand!" Hermione screamed.

"Really now… We'll see about that!" Pansy said and muttered "Crucio"

Hermione then felt an extreme pain in her body. It was like someone was crushing her bones and stepping in her heart. She couldn't breath. All she can hear is Pansy's shrill laugh which was echoing throughout the room. Pansy stopped and asked her "Had enough?"

"You wish Bitch!" Hermione said. She could feel blood was coming out of her nose.

"Crucio!" Pansy shouted again.

Hermione felt the same pain but now it was more. Everything was dark. When she opened her eyes, Pansy was looking at her, still laughing and said "This will be your end. The know-it-all-bookworm and mudblood is finally going to be erased in the face of the earth."

Hermione managed to spit at her feet and laughed.

"Those are expensive shoes, you slut! You're going to pay for everything!" Pansy said, her eyes were burning with rage.

"Avada Kedavra!" Pansy shouted.

Hermione saw a flash of green light. _'Is this the end? This is how I am going to die! Killed by a psychopathic bitch, at least I got to tell Draco I loved him before I die.'_ Hermione's vision blacked out. She felt pain at first but then it was replaced by the sensation that someone was hugging her. Everything was then silent and pitch black.

**Author's Note: Evil cliffie… Oh well, Please review, maybe I would update sooner. Heck I would. I have nothing to do… reviews are my Inspiration… ;) **


	21. At the Beginning

A Glance at the Future

Summary: Hermione and Draco have been transported to the future due to a shiny watch they found. Will they find their way back? Will they continue to bicker endlessly? Or will a romance blossom between them? DMHG fic. Please be nice…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Maybe a few people and the plot but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling not me… sadly not me….

Author's Note: Hey! I just wanted to thank all my reviewers for supporting my story! This is the final chapter of "A Glance to the Future". I Love you guys! Thank you for everything.

Final Chapter: At the beginning

Darkness engulfed Hermione's sight. She could feel her body becoming limp but she could also feel a pair of strong arms encircling her body.

"Is this dying? Is this how my life is going to end? I never even had the chance to tell Draco that I love him…" Hermione told herself. She felt as though she was falling into a deep abyss without end. She then drifted into unconsciousness.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Hermione heard two voices calling her. They seem very far away.

"Harry, do you think she's alive?"

"Of course Ron."

Hermione then found the strength to open her eyes. She saw an ebony haired boy and a red haired boy. Both of then looked anxious to see her open her eyes. They both smiled at her and rushed to her side.

"Hermione! I thought you died!" Ron said frantically.

"Hi Ron" Hermione managed to say weakly.

"Hermione. What happened? One minute you were laughing with us and the next minute you fainted!"

"Harry where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary! We rushed you here!"

"DRACO!" Hermione suddenly shouted.

"What? What do you want with Malfoy?"

"Where is he?"

Harry pointed to a bed near Hermione's. Hermione saw Draco not moving. She stood up and rushed to Draco's bed. She jumped in the bed and shook Draco.

"Draco! Draco! Please don't leave me!" Hermione cried. "Please don't! I love you! Please…"

Draco opened his eyes and smiled.

"How dare you Draco Malfoy! How dare you scare me like that" Hermione said and slapped Draco in the arm.

"Ow! Is this the way you treat the one you love?" Draco said.

Hermione cried and said "I thought I lost you…"

"Of course not Hermione. I'll never leave you…" Draco said and bent down to kiss Hermione.

Harry and Ron apparently forgotten just fainted. Madame Promfrey looked at the two boys and levitated them to the nearest beds.

After 2 days in the infirmary, Draco and Hermione explained to Ron and Harry what happened. Hermione and Draco went to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah! Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy! Come in, Come in." Professor Dumbledore told them.

They entered the office and sat down.

"Professor, how did we come back here?" Hermione asked

"You solved the riddle."

"How?"

"You and Mr. Malfoy showed undying love for each other by being willing to sacrifice your love for each other…"

"Thank you Professor." Draco said and got Hermione's hand and led her to the lake.

It was sunset and the lake was the perfect place to watch it. The sky was pinkish orange and the water glistened as if embedded with thousands of diamonds. Draco them kneeled in one knee and got a little black box from his pocket and said

"Hermione, would you be my wife?"

Draco opened the box and Hermione saw a diamond ring with emeralds at the side. It was simply stunning.

"Of course I would." Hermione said and hugged Draco.

Author's note: It's finally done! Hope you liked the ending…I'm thinking if I should write a story about Hermione and Draco's future. I would use the same characters here. Only it would not be a glance anymore but the real thing… Hehehe. Please review! I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
